Good Girls do Bad Things Sometimes
by MileyDreamer
Summary: Hello there, yes you do want to read this. Companion fic to InvisibleDisaster's When you take me in your arms & drive me slowly out of my mind.
1. I love to Play with Fire

Author's Note: Hello there lovely people. Long time no see, huh? I'm here because I'm bored and sick and it's a hell of a lot of fun to write with friends. Thank InvisibleDisaster and her fic 'When you take me in your arms & drive me slowly out of my mind' for my return to the writing world. This is a companion fic for that story, although at the moment you might get confused as to how they're connected. You'll see the whole picture soon enough. InvisibleDisaster is also the mind behind any outfits, as I am not gifted in the area of fashion.

Also thank the song at the end of the newest pretty little episode. 'Bad Things' by Meiko, if you haven't listened please go do so. I feel that it is Mona impersonated in song.

* * *

_Good Girls do Bad Things Sometimes_

_Chapter One - I love to Play with Fire  
_

Mona held her head high as she took her last step out of the Rosewood Day building. Today was the last day of her high school career. She grinned and scanned the crowd already outside and mingling with parents and friends, everyone wearing the unattractive graduation gowns in the school's colors. The one day that they're not forced to wear the school uniform and her sexy vintage Versace dress was covered by this smock of long white satin with a terrible zipper going down the middle.

Mona's eyes finally land on her best friend, Hanna Marin. She grins as she walks to her friend; curse their last names not allowing them to stand together during the ceremony.

"Oh, hey." Hanna smiles widely and hugs her. "I wasn't sure if you'd find me or not. Since you haven't been talking to me lately."

"Humph." Mona shrugs then smiles and hugs back. "I was just letting you know how much you'll miss me when you desert me here."

"Come on, Mon. I'm not leaving the country. It's just New York." Hanna sighed.

"You're still leaving me here. I'm not going to beg you to take me with you to join your new glamorous life in the fashion industry."

"I'm not even sure if I got in yet, Mona. Really. And you've got a good job waiting for you in Philly."

That she did, Mona would soon be moving to Philadelphia to work as a sales clerk at Vagabond, which was located right in the middle of the city. She was ecstatic, she was going to be on her way up to manager after some good ass kissing and coffee runs.

"You're still going. Mr. Hot Doctor and you are inseparable." Mona pursed her lips, a little jealous. Hanna's doubtful expression didn't go without notice. However, Mona does not understand what worries Hanna so much; Wren and Hanna had been the couple of the year, if only he was in their school. Mona, on the other hand, remained boyfriend-less. By choice, of course. A powerful woman doesn't need a man following her around. Although, if Hanna was leaving her alone, a boy toy to fawn over her would be quite nice.

As if on cue, Wren walks over with a bouquet of flowers that makes Hanna squeal and kiss him deeply.

Mona rolls her eyes and begins looking around again to see who else is around. She spies Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh, fighting as usual these days. Then there is Aria Montgomery and Mr. Fitz stealing a moment under the shadow of a tree, seemingly in a deep conversation. And of course, Emily Fields is hanging on her girlfriend's arm, Paige Matthews chatting with their parents. Mona keeps looking to try to find something to keep her attention; she eventually lands on Mike Montgomery. Interestingly he was sitting in the grass, his head and back leaning against the brick of the building. She tilts her head slightly, not paying any attention to Wren and Hanna's conversation, and watches Mike for a moment. _Is he seriously trying to take a nap?_ She shakes her head and smiles the slightest bit, the poor boy isn't even out here for his own graduation. He should be somewhere celebrating the arrival of summer.

Deciding to brighten his day, having a good one so far herself and feeling the itch to spread the joy, Mona saunters over to him and looks down. It takes him a moment to feel her presence but he slowly opens one eye to look up at her. She grins down at him.

"Trying to sleep, little Mikey?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, do you prefer Michelangelo?" He rolls his eyes at her then closes them again as if he were dismissing her. "I was thinking you should come to this party later, I could sneak you in."

"And why would I believe you would do that?" He opens his eyes again and stands up, brushing the grass off himself.

"Because it's a good, sunshiny day." She smiles fakely. "And you look lonely, little Mike." She bats her eyelashes and pouts, having a thoroughly fun time teasing and watching Mike's eyes widen.

After he clears his throat, he gathers himself enough to speak, "Stop calling me little, I'm only a year behind you. I'll graduate next year."

"A year is a year, Mike. Technically, you're still not legal."Mona smiles sweetly, talking in a slight baby voice. Mike crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why did you even come over, to wake me up then pick on me for your own amusement?" He rolls his eyes." Just leave me alone, Mona."

Having done what she has purposed herself to for the night, Mona ices the cake she has baked and leans forward to kiss Mike's cheek quickly then whisper the address of the party she had mentioned before walking back over to Hanna and Wren. She cuts in on Hanna prodding Wren about his plans, probably trying to reassure herself that they were moving together. Mona rolled her eyes at how dependent Hanna had become then stalks on to her car, having had enough of that perkiness for the day. Besides, she has a party to get ready for, the game had only just begun.

* * *

Mona smiles, examining the decorations of the venue she's rented for her little party tonight. The gauzy canopy above the dance floor is perfect; you can still look up and see the stars. The candles on the various tables provide a good amount of light. The forest around them shelters the area from the nearby streets, causing an illusion of being separate from civilization. It is perfect, of course, she's planned it. She smoothes her silver Gucci dress and quickly adjusts it, then her turquoise necklace and bracelets, making sure she looks perfect before any guests start showing. She'll have to be careful if she sits down tonight, due to the shortness of her dress, but she isn't planning to sit at all. She smiles to herself as the DJ she's hired starts playing music, and awaits the arrival of Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, the Kahn brothers, as well as a few others from her graduating class. Others also including Aria's younger brother Mike.

Mona begins mentally putting together her plan of attack for young Michelangelo. After a few drinks, compliments of the bar her parents have paid for unknowingly, she is sure it will be easy to get him to do anything she asks. She isn't quite sure yet why Mike in particular caught her eye, there are plenty of guys her age that are coming tonight and are higher on the popularity scale. Nevertheless, tonight is about having fun, not starting a steady relationship. The simple thought of a full-time boyfriend makes Mona gag. That is most definitely not what she wants.

"Mona, this looks gorgeous!" Hanna states as she walks closer.

"Of course it is, do I ever disappoint?" Mona smiles at Hanna, admiring her friend's lilac Chanel dress.

Hanna smiles and nods in agreement. "Those earrings are amazing, when did you get those?"

"The other day at the mall, you were busy." Mona reaches up and absentmindedly plays with her chandelier diamond earrings, specifically worn tonight to reflect light and sparkle like the stars.

Mona's smile fades as she sees Wren walk up, holding Hanna's purse for her. Wren was not invited. She had wanted one last night with her friend before she is taken away from her, Wren always ruined everything. She hates the way Hanna always glues herself to him, hanging on his arm and every word. What happened to the independent Hanna Marin that was the Queen Bee of Rosewood Day?

Mona sighs and walks over to the bar, already attended to and completely stocked. She smiles at the boy serving and asks him for something mixed with fruit and a lot of courage. She is going to need help if she is hanging around with the lovebirds before everyone else arrives. While she is taking a Pomegranate Martini in hand, Mona glares at Hanna. Watching her interact with Wren makes her stomach churn, how could she change into a love-struck girl so quickly. It wasn't even that hard for Hanna to turn Mona down for a day of shopping anymore. Mona sighs, then rolls back her shoulders and puts on her game face; she will simply have to find something to do with all of this free time before she moves.

Caught in the middle of sipping her drink, she watches Aria stride her way under the canopy. Mona's eyes then drift to the out of place guy that Aria has brought along with her. At first glance, Mike doesn't look himself, older maybe. But it was, in fact, Mike Montgomery wearing jeans and a t-shirt to Mona's party. She should be angry, ashamed that he didn't even try to clean up in the least. However, some part of Mona kind of likes that Mike doesn't care. At least he'd done his hair, she shrugs.

She takes her drink and smiles in Mike's direction, effectively pulling him over to her. He leans against the bar in ease and looks around, people now starting to fill in the field and chatter filling the air.

"Some party. No one's even dancing." he notes.

"Are you offering to do something about that?"Mona grins and sips her drink. As a new song started playing, Ms. Jackson by Panic! At The Disco, she sets her glass on the bar and holds her hand out. She looks at Mike expectantly and he simply raises his eyebrow at her.

"What are we, Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

"I don't follow other people's stories, I make my own." She grabs his hand and pulls him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Overall, Mona's party was a success. Not that anyone thought it wouldn't be. There was drinking, dancing, couples going into the woods and coming back out with sex-hair and wrinkled shirts. There were tearful, drunken goodbyes said between friends that would be parting ways after tonight, Hanna and Mona not being one of them. There were even a few surprises.

One surprise being that Michelangelo Montgomery was not as bad of a dancer as Mona had thought he would. He had even earned himself a nice lingering goodbye kiss. Mona had to giggle at his drunken blushing, he was such a child. So innocent and young. She'd have to change that in order to make him dateable. _Dateable? What am I thinking?_ Mona had to take a step back and re-evaluate herself. Date Mike Montgomery? Was she losing her mind? First of all, he's still in school. Second of all, she's moving in three weeks. Third of all, -wait. Why is the aforementioned boy sitting on her living room couch? Had she invited him in? Mona couldn't remember bringing him home. She glances down at her watch and shrugs to herself, what the hell. She just hosted a kick-ass party, and deserves a reward. Time to start on making Mike a not-so-innocent man.

Mona swings her hips as she walks over to Mike. His eyes go from wandering the room to landing on her chest and grinning widely. He has been sufficiently soused from all of the drink provided him throughout the night by yours truly. His expressions are an open book. She smiles saucily and leans down, her strapless dress serving its purpose well.

"Do you think you've earned a treat for being a good boy tonight?" Mona whispers into Mike's ear, she glances down and can see he's started bouncing his leg like an excited dog. "Come." She stands back up and giggles a little at Mike's pout from missing his previous view. When she holds out her hand this time, he quickly takes hold and stands up. She leads him up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind them. Not that it matters, her parents are out for the weekend, some kind of business trip to Brazil or something.

Mike quickly makes himself comfortable and flips on the lights so he can look around the room and decide where he is, but Mona has other plans. She tilts her head to the side and tries her best to look innocent, naturally Mona always convinces.

"I like the lights off." She smiles sweetly. Mike's eyes widen then he grins and turns the lights back off. Getting a little brave, thanks to his liquid courage, he steps closer to Mona and leans down towards her. After a brief moment, Mona feels his soft lips press to hers. The taste of Jack Daniels and gummy bears gracing her lips, and the smell of hair gel, sweat, and Axe body spray filling her nostrils.

After collecting herself from shock, Mona decides that his kissing doesn't need very much improvement; and encourages him; her hand slowly slides up his arm to his shoulder, her fingers reach to the back of his neck to play gently with the neatly trimmed hairs. Goosebumps form on Mike's skin and he puts his hands on her hips and pulls Mona closer to him. As their kisses heat their skin, Mona slowly guides him to her bed then steps out of her purple Jimmy Choos and sits, no longer caring that her dress rides up with the movement, and pulls his tucked shirt out from under his jeans.

There is no break as Mike tugs his shirt the rest of the way off and Mona's hands busy themselves with his belt, not taking it off but only having time to unclasp it before Mike kicks off his sneakers then lies down over her. He quickly presses her onto her back and brushes her hair away from her neck in order to have access to kiss her skin. As he starts kissing her neck, searching for her pulse, Mona swiftly kicks a certain article of clothing off; the movement also makes her dress rise higher on her thighs. The movement does not go unnoticed by Michelangelo, who leans onto his elbows and moves back to Mona's swollen lips, putting a gap between their bodies to allow her to continue in her act of getting his pants off.

After successfully removing that pesky belt and those grass-stained jeans, Mona quickly switches their positions and sits on Mike. She looks down to find Bender Bending Rodriguez looking up at her and proclaiming that she should kiss his shiny metal ass, and chuckles a little before she leans down to kiss Mike's chest. His hands tangle in her hair, and accidentally pull as she kisses teasingly lower. Mona moves back up to kiss his neck, her fingers tracing the thin line of hair from between his pecs to his belly button then to the elastic band of his boxer-briefs.

It does not take long for Mona's dress and Bender to join the pile of clothes on the floor. As skin moves against skin, Mona and Mike discover that, in fact, they do not mind each other that much at all. There might actually be a little bit of 'like' between them. Gasps and glances, moans and kisses filled the dark room for the night; followed by a peaceful slumber, sheets twisted and pillows forgotten on the floor.

* * *

As light streams into Mona's bedroom through the blinds that were never closed in the rush of the night, she stretches slightly. Her eyes pop open quickly when she feels a slight breeze on a part of her body that usually is clothed then glances around the room, clothes are scattered on the floor, and she is alone. Why is she alone? She shouldn't be alone. Mike should be- The smell of frying eggs drifted under her nose on the breeze.

Mona gets up and gets dressed, trying to figure what in the world the boy is doing. Tossing the dress from last night into a clothes hamper, she picks out a light blue cross strap dress with white lace ornaments that shows just the right amount of cleavage, and then quickly does her makeup, before going downstairs to the kitchen.

Mike smiles in greeting, wearing his clothes from last night, from his position standing in front of the countertop stove. Mona glances at the pan that holds the culprit of the nasty smell and then at Mike, assessing the dark purple mark on his neck and suppressing a giggle.

The actions and discoveries last night shed a new light on what Mona thought would only be a fun little game for one night. She still isn't sure what it is about Michelangelo Montgomery, but she is going to take three weeks to try to figure it out, and damn well enjoy doing it. A new, exciting turn of events always thrilled her, and she is planning on thoroughly enjoy every minute of this journey of discovery; nothing is stopping her from getting what she wants this time.

_~ Better be careful, baby boy. Good girls can do bad things, especially when they like to play with fire.~_


	2. I like it better when no strings attach

_Good Girls do Bad Things Sometimes_

_Chapter Two - I like it better when no strings attach._

After Mike Montgomery makes breakfast for himself and Mona Vanderwaal, the pair sits at the dining room table and eats their meals in silence. There is a thick air around them; however, neither of them knows the words that will make a good knife to cut. The events of last night cause an uncomfortable sense of awkwardness make itself present.

As Mona finishes her breakfast, she dabs a napkin to her lips and smiles a little in Mike's direction then voices a small thanks before standing up with her plate in hand. She walks back to the kitchen to wash her dish then put it away, and then turns around to see Mike, holding his plate, coming into the room. Mona clears her throat.

"I think we need to have a little chat."

"Don't." Mike steps closer and sets his plate on the counter beside the sink. "I know what you're gonna say and I really don't care to hear it. I know last night was just some fun for you. I'm okay with that. Breakfast was a simple thank you. A 'hey, I had a great time. Call me up if you ever want to do it again.' kind of thing."

Mona nods to herself, it is best to leave things like this. "Good. However, we are not done until I say we're done. Go sit in the living room for a minute, watch TV or something. I'll be right there." Mike shrugs and does as was told of him. Mona quickly goes to her room to grab her phone to see that there's already a text awaiting her, from Hanna.

_Hey, I'm on my way over. I need girl time. :)_

Oh, how thoughtful. Mona had also been wanting some girl time. However, that was last night, not now. A part of her was still glad that Hanna wanted to have some time with her. The question is how she is going to get Mike to leave without breaking him completely. Mona walks back down the stairs and into the living room, Mike already comfortable and watching SpongeBob on the TV. She sets her phone on an end table then sits next to Mike and smiles warmly.

"Last night was fun, and I hope that you're up for it again sometime." She has no idea why she's being so open with Mike, and she finds his shocked expression to be cute.

"Sure, uh.. yeah. Just give me a call, or whatever." He turns the TV off and smiles back. "Hey, you know.. There's a circus in town. I wasn't going to go, but if you want to-"

"Sounds fun, but no. I have people coming." Mona's ears pick up the sound of tires coming up her driveway and she stiffens slightly. "Now. So.. if you could leave, that'd be great." She mentally punches herself. Smooth, Mona.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, that's cool." Mike gets up and takes his time to walk out of the room and to the front door. The clicking of high-heeled shoes coming up the path outside rings into Mona's ears.

"The back door." Mona takes his hand and leads him to it, opening it for him. "I'll call you." She smiles and ushers him out as the front door opens. Hanna catches a small glimpse of Mike's back as he steps out and Mona shuts the door.

"_Who_ was _that_?" Hanna lifts her black retro Ray Bans to her hair while walking up to Mona, and presses her pine green Chanel clutch to Mona's back in a hug. Her black leather pencil skirt and neatly tucked white tank top with black stripes fit her perfectly, and the pine green heels she wears are to thank for alerting Mona of Hanna's presence at her front door.

"That was just a little after party treat." Mona shrugs it off, hugging Hanna back. "So, to what do I owe the honor of getting to spend time with you?"

"Since you're the only one that I can talk to about these things. Wren is being an idiot." Hanna sighs. "I honestly don't know what's going on in his head. He's being so vague; all I want to know is if we're moving in together in New York."

Mona mentally groans. Oh, yay. A conversation about Wren, she would never have guessed. "Maybe you should drop it, leave him alone for a while." Mona walks to the kitchen, Hanna following closely. Mona desperately tries to make herself seem busy, opening and closing the refrigerator door. Hanna stands in the doorway, watching her closely.

"You're kidding, right?" Hanna raises a brow at her. "That never works. And I need to know so I know if I need my own place. Plus, I might not even go if I'm not moving in with him. I mean, why would I go to New York and be alone all of the time? You know I can't deal with being alone."

Mona knows what she isn't saying, of course. Hanna is scared that Wren isn't even going to New York. They've discussed this topic before, and Mona played the perfect girlfriend to her. She reassures and buys ice cream, and plays Titanic until they cry about Jack and forgot what Hanna's worries are for the night.

"He's stupid if he doesn't want to move in with you, you and I both know that. He just needs to figure that out, now. Someday you'll ask him and it'll snap in his man-brain that he needs to say yes to get you to stop asking. No more problems. Want some ice cream?" Mona opens her freezer to see none. "We can go get some, if you'd like."

"You've tried stuffing my face to get me to stop worrying before, Mon. I need a real treatment. I'm thinking retail therapy is long overdue." Hanna smiles and Mona smiles back, nodding.

"You're totally right, it's been way too long since we shopped together. Just let me grab a bag." Mona walks past Hanna and back upstairs once again to grab her beloved wine coloured L. Credis purse, then goes back downstairs and grabs her phone to toss into her bag.

* * *

After a good long session of therapy in a multitude of different stores, the girls sit outside of a Starbucks at a table with an umbrella. They automatically got into their old game of trying to pick out people who had gotten work done on some part of their body. Laughter floated around them, and for the first time in a while they truly were having a good time together. Hanna sips on her Java Chip frap -she'd already been scolded when she ordered her drink, and pushed Mona down saying she didn't get much sleep and therefore needed a pick-me-up - to take a breath between pointing out a woman across the street who was pale as snow but had a booty sticking out a mile wide, and another girl walking past them who's chest seemed to be defying gravity.

Mona sets her Shaken Iced Peach Green Tea Lemonade on the table and sits up a little straighter. "What do you think of Mike Montgomery?"

"I saw him at your party last night, was Aria stuck babysitting? I didn't get a chance to talk to her. I was too busy trying to keep Wren from getting another drink. Seriously, I was almost scared to let him drive home last night. I really don't know what's gotten into him, he's never like this. Something has to be wrong."

"You did the right thing, though, giving him some space today. And we needed a day together anyway." Mona keeps from rolling her eyes at her friend's constant worry.

"We totally did, this was so perfect. I don't need to be dealing with a drunken British man. I can watch other girls do that on comedy shows." Hanna smiles a little and sits back, sipping her drink once again.

"Yeah, and it's nice to be around a girl." She giggles, "I mean, I've had too much guy lately. This is what I needed, too, Han." They share a smile before Hanna cuts Mona off from continuing.

"I'll tell you what, though. If we keep resolving our problems the same way we did last night, I wouldn't mind one bit." Hanna grins and giggles a little. Mona sips her drink, watching a couple of younger teenagers whisper to each other while they walk into the Starbucks building. Hanna sighs after a few minutes and sets her drink down, then fusses with her shirt and pushes her sunglasses up into her hair.

"Do you think I'm pushing Wren away? By, like, asking him so many questions about our future? I think that he thinks I'm getting annoying. But, I don't know. He keeps shoving me off to go out for a night with guys, and sometimes he ignores me. Last night, I... I think he was trying to avoid my question." She pauses to swallow and gather her thoughts. It takes Hanna a few minutes before she continues. "I'm not trying to annoy him. I would never.. I don't know how to deal with him right now." She stops again to finish her drink. "I mean, what kind of a couple starts arguing and ends up naked in bed for hours? That's seriously messed up."

"I don't know, sounds like the kind of relationship I could handle." Mona chuckles but stops when Hanna glares at her.

"I'm being honest, here. I'm not saying I mind the sex. But that's not how to fix a problem." Hanna's phone chimes before she can continue, and she groans after reading her text. "It's Wren. He wants me to come over so we can", she lifts her fingers in air quotes, "talk." She offers Mona her best puppy dog face and stands up. "I know this sucks, but this was the most fun time ever."

"It's fine." Mona sighs a little, holding onto her cup as she too stands. "You need to fix things with your man. I understand."

"I promise I won't forget to show you some more love, Mon. You were right, I've kind of forgotten that I need to take time off from him sometimes." Hanna throws away her empty cup as Mona finishes hers, then throws it away as well.

"I totally get it, though. No hard feelings." They walk to Hanna's silver Mercedes and get in. The stereo already blasting from their previous trips, the girls roll down their windows and sing along to whatever songs they know as they're played on the radio. Worries seem to disappear while screeching out lyrics to meaningless songs.

* * *

After being dropped off at her house, Mona walks to the backyard and sits on a stone bench nestled by a tree and some bushes. This is her favourite place to sit and think, whatever it is that she needs to think about. At this moment in time, Mona isn't sure why she felt the need to sit out here. It probably has something to do with a certain boy named Michelangelo, but she's thought of him enough. Mona doesn't want to think any longer, she isn't supposed to be thinking about him. Having fun should be a thoughtless act.

Maybe getting up from her thinking bench was step one, she goes inside and is greeted by her Persian cat, Priapus. Mona pets him affectionately then picks him up and sits on the living room couch with him.

"You're the only guy I need, aren't you sweetums? That's right." She giggles as he starts to purr in thanks of the attention. "What are we watching tonight, baby?" Mona turns on the Television and starts flipping through channels. "How about some skanks that think they're pretty? Hm? Want to laugh at them with me?" She stops on Jersey Shore and chuckles. She and Hanna used to watch this and laugh at how stupid they always acted.

"Who needs anyone else? Right, Pri?" Mona pets her cat until he shifts on her lap then jumps off and stalks out of the room. "Thanks", she mumbles, "stupid cat. Leave me alone, just like everybody else does." She sighs. Mona shrugs and gets her phone out of her purse then dials Mike's number. He seems to be the only person she knows that wants to hang out with her. And who knows, maybe going to see a circus performance would be fun.

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah. Mona? Wow, uh. Hi." Mona tries not to giggle at his voice breaking from surprise, or nervousness. She didn't know which would be the reason.

"Hi. I was thinking, and that circus sounds like it could be fun. Still want to go?"

"Sure! I mean, it could be fun, yeah."

"Great, I'll meet you there?"

"Cool, the next show is in like, an hour." Mike had obviously been keeping tabs on the show times from how quickly he'd answered.

"Alright, sounds good. See you then." She hangs up and goes into the hallway, she sets her purse on a small table by the front door and drops her phone back inside then goes upstairs to change into something a little more circus-worthy.

The last time Mona went to a circus show she must have been three or four, but she could clearly remember the uncomfortable bleachers and lack of carpet or any kind of flooring. There was no reason to ruin a perfectly good pair of shoes just to sit on metal benches and walk around in grass and dirt. Mona decides that a simple red-violet tank top with black lace detail around her shoulder blades, cream shorts, and black ballet flats will work for a good circus-going ensemble.

* * *

Before the show starts, Mike and Mona walk around inside the tent. There are a few games set up on the edges, behind the bleachers where the audience will sit during performances. But nothing too fancy, pop a balloon with a dart to get a prize, toss a ball to knock the cans off of a table to get a prize, fill a clown's face with water to make his hat rise to get a prize. There is also a photo booth at one end of the small lane, face painting at the other. In the middle of the few game booths, there's a small tent with the words "Madame Fuchs' Fortune Telling" written in scroll on a hanging banner.

Mona smiles and walks to the tent, Mike playing the game with an aim of tossing baseballs to knock over cans. She peers into the tent and notices by a grey-haired older woman wearing the complete gypsy garb.

"Come in, child. Learn your future and understand your past." The woman motions to a chair across the small round table, with a burgundy velvet cover, and Mona hesitantly walks over to sit down. Two different decks of cards lie on the table, neatly stacked and centered. "What is troubling you, you've been thinking about something?"

"Could you just, uhm." Mona clears her throat and motions to the cards. She recognizes them from her days of being A, having had to study for the homecoming dance.

"Do you prefer one over the other?" Madame Fuchs nods.

"The Kipper deck, please." The gypsy takes the other deck from the table and sets them aside, then hands the selected deck to Mona. Being aware of how things work, she shuffles the cards for a few minutes before handing them back over. As Madame Fuchs lies the cards in their pattern on the table, Mona relaxes and crosses her legs to get more comfortable. She knows the procedure, feet on the ground and all thoughts aside while you're holding those cards. She doesn't want to interfere with what they're meant to show her.

Mona watches the gypsy, looking at the cards as they're put on the table. She thinks she might know a few of them, but doesn't want to guess. The Madame's job is to tell her what they say, not for her to guess and be wrong.

"I see you're a manipulative person." Madame Fuchs begins. "You've had a past mingled with anger, there was a brief struggle to hold onto your sanity." The gypsy glances up at Mona, then back to her cards. She points out a card and looks back at Mona. "This one, the left tells that your friends found you untrustworthy. But", Madame can't help but smile slightly while motioning to another card," we see that this part of you has died."

Mona leans forward to get a better view of the cards, and to easier follow Madame Fuchs' line of thinking. She glances up to see the gypsy carefully studying the next cards before continuing. Looking back down, she misses seeing Madame look at her to study her before she explains exactly what they are looking at in the displayed cards.

"There is a new young man in your life, you are unsure of your love for him. You're also beginning to wonder if you'll miss him when you move away sometime between three days or weeks or months or years." Madame points out the card showing the timeline she's provided, then looks to another group. "Changes are coming into your life. Not only have you left your past life, but there are things coming that are unexpected. Your love for the young man being one, another", she points out a particular card, "shown here."

Mona leans in even closer, uncrossing her legs again. Her eyes widen in recognition of the card being brought to her attention. 'No. 18. Small Child' printed in the top right corner, Mona's face pales in realization. Her mind races while she tries to place this somewhere, anywhere but on her. It simply can't be right. Her parents aren't that old, perhaps her mother? Mona can only hope that's the answer. As she tries to collect herself, the gypsy pauses in her journey. They both look to the entrance to the room when they notice that another person standing among them. Madame Fuchs seems to nod in approval at Mike.

"They're starting soon, so. I thought I'd come get you. I saw you come in." He smiles at Mona, blissfully unaware.

"Oh, good. I don't want to miss anything." She stands and nervously smooths her shirt and shorts before paying Madame for her services.

"Learn anything good?" Mike chuckles and takes her hand while walking to the bleachers.

"No, nothing too influential."

"Well, must not have been anything about me. I wonder if they ever miss things. You know?" He guides her to a bench close to the middle of the bleacher and they sit.

"I don't think they miss, but they might interpret wrong sometimes." Mona hopes.

"It's just for fun anyway, right?" Mike smiles at her. She nods a little and turns her attention to the ringmaster as he begins the show.

* * *

Mona's mind drifts the rest of the night. Could it have been right? Would they have seen it so soon? Mike was in her cards, and so was her moving away. It's preposterous, though. There's no way it's right. She's been on birth control for years, and she's never had any issues. It makes her sick just to think of the possibility. Let's be honest with each other, Mike was good. But not that great. Could he have possibly done his job that well? Mona doubted it.

_~ Rock a bye, Mona. Why do you doubt? What the cards show, will always result. Better prepare, there are changes about. Mona, don't break down. You'll have Mike after all._


	3. Your eyes look like coming home

_Good Girls do Bad Things Sometimes_

_Chapter Three - Your eyes look like coming home._

It is a beautiful Rosewood morning; the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the smell of bacon wafts into Mona Vanderwaal's bedroom from downstairs in the kitchen. She awakens from the smell and wrinkles her nose, that scent is downright appalling. As she feels bile rise in her throat she quickly jumps out of bed and into her bathroom, narrowly making it to the toilet in time to get sick. After she finishes she flushes, then leans back to sit on the cool tiles of the floor. Her head hits the wall behind her and her eyes close. _I don't think I can ignore those goddamned cards much longer._

Mona is at her parent's house, but only for the weekend. It has been nearly three months since graduation, her home now in Philadelphia. Her job at Vagabond is sitting there, waiting for her to return on Tuesday. She had a long-weekend for a vacation, since her boss was taking the time off, and decided to come back home for the short time.

She stands and brushes her teeth, then washes her face, before going back to her bedroom. She crawls onto her bed and curls back up in the covers. Before she drifts back to sleep, her phone chimes from her end stand.

"_I miss you._" Her phone's screen read. Mona sighs, Mike had been texting her a lot these past few days. They had had a lovely date at the circus, although Mona's mind had been other places. And since they'd gone for a number of lunches together, and surprising shopping trips, whenever she had a day off work. He'd even come to visit her, Aria dropping him off and picking him up. They'd been acting very much like the couple in love. The thought of falling for Michelangelo Montgomery puzzled Mona, but she didn't have much time to ponder on that. She had other things to worry about.

"Mona, dear, do you want breakfast?" Her mother knocks timidly on her closed door. "We have orange juice, pancakes, some eggs and bacon are left if you want them. Your father ate most of that, though."

"No, but thank you." Mona bites her lip, the sound of eating making her stomach churn again.

"Are you alright? You haven't been eating much lately." Her mother ponders.

"I'm fine, just not hungry. I'll come down in a minute." She sighs after she hears her mother's footsteps retreating from her door. She can't hide this from them much longer. Mona stands and walks to her full-length mirror. She lifts her oversized Fall Out Boy tee shirt, and then stares thoughtfully in the mirror at her still-flat stomach.

As if knowing she was giving it some attention, it grumbles to alert her of its hunger.

"If you're so hungry, then let me eat." She grumbles. Lately, her favorite meals and snacks have been giving her some troubles. The last time she tried to eat a spicy tuna roll had been a disaster.

Mona glances back at her phone and strolls over to grab it; she quickly sends a text back to Mike. "Where can I meet you?" He'd have to learn sometime soon, and before her parents. Telling her parents would surely make for a fun afternoon chat. But Mona didn't want to think of that yet, telling one person at a time was for the best.

"at the mall. come? we can have some coffee or something. go shopping?" Mona giggles; sometimes she couldn't tell if she had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Mike seems to love to shop with her, and he always carries all of her bags. He'd once commented on a pair of shoes, sounding like the typical gay man, saying that they were perfect to accentuate her legs. She'd had to laugh at him while he held the shoe in his hand and studied it for long minutes.

"I'd rather we be alone. Dump the other lax boys for me. kisskiss" She smiles and sets her phone back on the stand before turning to her closet. What to wear to tell your boyfriend this kind of news?

Looking through her closet, she laughs when her eyes land on a burgundy with black polka dots, babydoll dress. She stands, looking at the dress, then shrugs and grabs it quickly. Might as well get used to clothes that don't fit right.

* * *

When Mona reaches Mike, who is sitting on a bench and watching all of the people walk passed him, he stands immediately. She smiles and kisses his cheek as he takes her hand.

"I'm glad you got this vacation so soon, I don't think I could have waited much longer to be able to spend real time with you." Mike smiles at her.

"Yeah, me too." Mona tugs his arm lightly to start walking with her; she walks towards Rive Gauche hoping that her tricky appetite will subdue itself until she's comfortable to make it known.

"You're being awfully quiet." Mike prods. "Usually you're telling me all about your work."

"Oh, you know. It's still great. I really love it." Mona smiles. "Oh, did I tell you about Tiberius?"

"You work with a guy?" Mike stiffens and holds her hand tighter.

"Relax, tiger." She giggles. "Ti is harmless. Believe me. He's got more sass than I do." Mike, not understanding that Mona's new guy-pal is in fact gay, narrows his eyes in disbelief. As they step into the restaurant together his grip on her hand doesn't weaken.

The hostess seats them at a booth and gives them both a menu, Mona leaving hers lying on the table. Mike, on the other hand, opens to the appetizers.

"I'm starving. Do you want some spinach dip for a start?" He doesn't look up from the menu.

"Sure, I guess. Get whatever, I'll just take some of yours." Mona tries not to plug her nose or let her expression show that the smell coming from the kitchen is making it hard for her empty stomach to control itself. She keeps her hands in her laps, trying to hold a calm disposition.

Their waitress comes over to get their drink order, both getting water and Mike ordering spinach dip to begin, and it doesn't take Mike long to comment on Mona's uncharacteristic quietness.

"You have to tell me what's wrong. It's obvious that there's something." He turns his whole upper body to face her, staring her right in the face. Mona nibbles on her lip and shakes her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She smiles weakly.

"Good. So, talk a little." Mike smiles and leans closer. He kisses her cheek softly and puts one of his hands with hers on her lap.

"I don't -" Mona stops when her phone rings. She quickly answers, not even looking at who is calling her. "Hi."

"Have you told him yet?" Hanna dismisses a greeting. "You have to tell him, Mona."

Mona in a moment of weakness, after the first time she got sick from the smell of food, had called Hanna in desperation. She'd explained that it was Michelangelo Montgomery that stayed with her the night after her party, as well as everything that the fortuneteller predicted, down to the last card. Hanna, of course, understood how serious this was for Mona to be telling her. It is a long known fact between the girls that prediction is quickly accepted as truth. Hanna had told Mona that she needed to tell Mike as soon as she could, and explain to him that she knew the prediction to be true. Mona didn't like that idea, and brushed her off easily. However, now three months down the road, Mona was beginning to think that her friend was right.

"Hanna, hello to you too." Mona smiles a little and waves at Mike, letting him know she'd be right back. After stepping away, she hisses into the phone. "No, I haven't. Quit telling me to. I'm not even sure I will."

"You have to. It is his, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Mona groaned. "I'm just not sure what I'm going to do yet."

"Don't you dare, Mona. I'm not allowing you to even think about that. I know as much as you how much a kid can screw our lives up. But come on, have a heart."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who would turn into a whale and then push a watermelon through a hole the size of a kiwi. And since when are you so pro life? You yourself have said that you don't want to have kids."

"Yet, Mona, yet. And maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I don't know. I, however, am not stupid enough to forget a lovely little thing called a condom." Hanna snips.

"Why didn't I screen this call?" Mona grumbles. "Listen, I'm with Mike right now. So I'll call you later. Maybe. Depends on if you decide to be nice to me."

"I'll be nice if you march your cute little ass in there, and tell him that he knocked you up."

"How would you even know if I did?" Mona rolls her eyes.

"Just like I know you just rolled your eyes. I know you, Mon. Now go."

"Maybe I don't want to get him into this; he'll get into trouble with his parents. He's still in school for fuck's sake Hanna." Mona waits for a reply then looks at her phone to find that Hanna had hung up on her. _Bitch._ Mona sighs and walks back into Rive Gauche.

She smiles to Mike and looks at their table to see that he has ordered for her. Spinach dip and corn chips, their waters, as well as two plates with a small lunch portion of filet mignon sits waiting on the table. The smell coming from the kitchen earlier now drifts Mona's way from her table. She grips her stomach and her facial expressions squint before her other hand shoots quickly up to her mouth. _Oh no. Not here you don't. _It takes Mona no time to dart into the bathroom. Mike watches the whole unfold then tilts his head in confusion. If Mona were there, she would comment that he looked like a puppy when he does it; however, Mona is currently occupied by kneeling in front of the single toilet in Rive Gauche's female bathroom.

Mike tells their waiter to pack up their meals to go, and gives him a checking account card to cover the price, before going to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Mona, babe, you okay in there?"

"Do you think I'm fucking okay?" Mona hisses. Mike's eyes widen, she's been hard to understand before. But this is a new high, even for Mona.

"Can I get you anything? You have the door locked so I can't come in." His hand on the doorknob.

"No. Uhm, actually..." Mona pauses and water can be heard through the door. She opens the door, "I think we need to talk."

"Okay. My parents are out of town for the weekend." Mike smiles a little sheepishly, "Wanna go to my place?" Mona nods and takes his hand then leads him out of the mall to her car, remaining silent. Mike didn't comment on it now, feeling that something big is coming his way. He didn't know to be nervous or excited.

_-~Oh, little Mikey. If only you knew, better hold on to that feeling, looks like you will soon.~-_

Mona sits nervously on the family room couch at the Montgomery's house. Mike is fetching her a glass of water, still concerned as to the reason why she got sick at Rive Gauche. On the car ride here there was no sound made until Mona cleared her throat, Mike quickly asked her if she was feeling all right once again. She could only sigh and shake her head.

How to break this news, Mona thought. This was something that needed build up, a little encouragement before she drops the bomb. But, how to do it? Perhaps she should treat it as a band-aid after all, say it and get it over with. Mona had always been one to rip the material off without even looking, but she felt this situation couldn't be handled in that way.

Her thoughts drift to Mike. Does she love him? Impossible. They'd only started dating officially four weeks ago. She would be lying if she would say she wasn't enjoying him, however, she wasn't ready for that type of commitment. Then there was the question as to whether Mike would still want to be with her while she was expecting. Mona bites her lip at the thought of being alone through this journey. She could handle it, of course. She was a big girl. Nevertheless, she'd rather have some company.

Mike brings a glass of water with a small wedge of lemon to Mona and sits down next to her. He watches her squeeze the lemon and take a tentative sip. Mona swallows and takes a deep breath.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation now." Mona looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"It would be nice, I want to know if you're going to make me sick." He tries to chuckle but Mona's expression isn't playful enough to let him finish.

"You're a lot of fun, Mike. This has been fun. But, you don't have to stick around, okay? I'm not going to make you."

"What? Why wouldn't I want to? I'm having fun too, I really like you Mona." Mike smiles at her, and Mona smiles back before looking to her glass of water.

"Oh, I don't know. You might not like me much in a few months."

"What's happening in a few months?" Mike wrinkles his eyebrows together, she wasn't making any sense.

"A few things." Mona sips on her water, taking her time before talking again. "I'll gain a lot of weight, for one." she scoffs "Not that I'll like that much either." Mike sits silently, letting her continue. "And, well, the end result might be a little difficult. Frustrating even."

"Tell me what you're talking about Mona. I have no clue. You're talking in gibberish to me." Mike scoots closer and puts his arm around her. "Just tell me." Mona bites her lip briefly. _Band-aid time._

"I'm pregnant." Mona looks at Mike. He pales, looking away. His arm stays around her, unmoving. He leans back against the couch and stares at the wall. It takes him around ten minutes to look at her, his expression blank.

"You're kidding." Mike's voice cracks.

"I wish."

"How?"

"Are you not aware of how babies are made, Michelangelo? I think you should have covered that subject in school by now."

"I know, but..."

"It only takes once, you know. And somebody didn't have a condom on them." Mona glares a little.

"I wasn't expecting to get lucky."

"Always be prepared," she rolls her eyes "didn't the other boys ever tell you that?"

"Well, yeah. But, I mean. I wouldn't have with anyone else. And I didn't think I had a chance."

"Well you guessed wrong, mister. Now look what you've gotten us into." Mona pauses before continuing into a full-out rant. Did he just say he wouldn't have with anyone else? Had Michelangelo had a thing for her? She never would have guessed. It is true that a lot of guys at school had wanted her. For some reason, though, she'd thought Mike had pinned after Hanna. "What did you say?"

"I said I only wanted a chance with you." Mike smiles a little, a bit of color slowly coming back to his face.

"Cute, you had a crush." Mona laughs coolly. "Now what are you going to do? You've impregnated your crush."

"I'd have to know what she wants to do before answering that." Mike removes his arm and leans forward, putting his elbows on his legs.

"She's not sure." Mona sips on her water again.

"I would like to have a chance with her. A chance to do this." Mona looks at him again. "No one thinks I'll ever be anything special. I think I'd be a pretty damn good dad, honestly." She smiles a little, biting her lip. "I'd like the chance to prove that to people." He looks at her, turning his head, and smiles widely.

"You'd stay with me, all through everything?"

"Yeah."

"Promise." Mona watches his expression closely.

"I promise." He doesn't falter, his voice staying even.

"Swear on your life. Because if I do this thinking I'll have you with me, and then you leave I will kill you. I will hunt you down and kill you if you decide to leave me. I swear I will." Mona's eyes tear up a little, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"Mona", Mike leans closer to her and kisses her softly, "I don't want to ever leave you."

"Sure, it's easy to say that now."Mona sputters. "You can't promise that you'll always feel that way."

"Yes I can, Mona, I love you."

"You think you do, but you don't. No one can lo-" Mona looks at Mike's blue eyes and swallows. "You're sure?" Mike nods for a moment then puts his hand on Mona's cheek and pulls her forehead to rest on his.

"So sure." Mike's eyes sparkle as he smiles. Mona doesn't think she's ever seen anyone so happy. And she'd made him this happy.

"You'd better fucking remember that in six months." Mona smiles back then kisses him deeply. The couple kisses sweetly for a while before Mona starts sucking on his lip, tugging it between her teeth. Mike groans and slowly lies down, pulling Mona down on top of him.

* * *

When Aria Montgomery comes home from a day at the art studio, she does not expect to see her brother cuddling on the couch with Mona Vanderwaal. She knows they're dating, of course. Nevertheless, Mona rarely came over to their house; Mike was always meeting her somewhere. Aria walks over and pokes Mike's head; they're both asleep and dead to the world. She smiles to herself, Mike's smile infectious. Aria takes a step back and looks at the whole picture. They're pressed close to each other and covered by a blanket, an afghan that is normally kept in the hallway closet. She didn't want to know what they'd been doing.

Aria quickly pulls her Nikon camera out of her Coach purse and sets up the shot. She stands steadily and makes sure the couple is centered in the frame. The resulting picture that she takes will be saved for later blackmail use, no doubt.

What Aria couldn't see was the pair of hands clasped together and being held over Mona's stomach.

_-~Have your fun now, little ones. Things won't be this easy for much longer. Get ready for parenthood.~-_


	4. Drop the bomb on 'em

_Good Girls do Bad Things Sometimes_

_Chapter Four - Drop the bomb on 'em._

When Mona wakes up after her short nap with Mike, she must have fallen asleep watching Valentine - a horror film from a few years ago, she feels completely refreshed. Opening one eye, she realizes that she's alone in the room, the blanket still covering her. Mike must have gotten up then tucked the blanket back around her. The lights are off in the room, and a curtain even covers the large picture window to stop sunlight from shining on her. Mona sits up and smiles then covers her mouth as she yawns. It's not very much like her to sleep during the day, and she's a little disoriented to say the least.

The clock reads 8:30; Mona hopes that's in the evening and not the morning. The blanket falls to her lap as she rolls her shoulders to ease her muscles. Looking around the room at all of the past family pictures, Mona smiles and giggles at the young pictures of Mike, her gaze falls to a picture of Aria with all of her friends. Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Alison smile brightly. Mona stands and walks over, leaving the blanket behind on the couch, and studies the picture closely. It's still odd to see pictures of Alison; she'll never truly be gone.

The floorboards creak behind her, and Mona looks over her shoulder to see Aria joining her in the room.

"When did you wake up?" Aria wrings her hands.

"Just a second ago. I was only looking around." Aria nods.

"It's a nice picture." she smiles "One of the last ones before everything started changing." Mona nods then turns to face Aria.

"Where's Mike?"

"Up in his room, I think playing games on his DS." Aria gently grabs Mona's arm when she starts to pass her to leave the room."We need to talk. I don't know what you're doing with him, but he's not a toy. He's serious about you, for whatever reason that I'll never understand. I've never seen my brother go after a girl like this. So you'd better not hurt him."

"Or what?" Mona grins. "You'll send Mr. Fitz after me?"

"Worse, Byron isn't too sold on this relationship. Neither is Ella." Aria waves her hand from Mona to the direction of Mike's room. "And believe me; they know how to rip a relationship apart."

"No, honey. I do." Mona scoffs. "So I think I can keep this together, no matter what anyone else thinks they can do to stop me." Mona pulls her arm from Aria and saunters to Mike's room. She pushes the door open quietly and smiles at him, lying on his bed with his knees up and intently staring at the screen of his Nintendo 3DS.

"Hey babe." Mona purrs and sits on the edge of his bed. Mike smiles at her and closes his gaming system, putting the game on pause. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"I was thinking, you know? You should schedule a doctor's appointment or something, right? To make sure. I saw on TV that those home tests aren't always right." Mike's eyes drift to look at the floor as he sits up, not able to look at Mona.

"Okay, I suppose I should." She nods. "I'll see about later this week, or next."

"Just let me know so I can set that time aside. I want to come with you." Mona snaps her head to look at Mike with wide-eyes.

"You're not coming. Mona shakes her head. "No way." Mike looks up and pouts at her, his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes shining. "Mike... no. I don't want you to come."

"Fine." He sighs. "But I'll have you change your mind by the end of the day." He grins and stands up, holding his hand out. Mona stands without his help and keeps her eyes locked on his.

"No one changes my mind, hon. Not unless I want it changed." Mona walks to his doorway, forgetting that she asked Mike if he'd like to go out and do something with her. She doesn't want to deal with some clingy baby right now; she'd have enough of that later. "I think I'll go home. I need some time to... do... things." she waves at her boyfriend. "I'll call you later." Mona blows Mike a kiss and leaves before he gets the chance to try to change her mind.

When Miss Vanderwaal arrives at her house, yelling can be heard before she even enters the front door. Her parents must be at it again, they've been fighting regularly. Mona knows a divorce is probably in the works, and she wishes that she cared.

She shuts the door behind her and goes up to her room, deciding to lie down for a minute and take some time to think about the situation. Mike is being wonderful, almost too good, to her. However, she knows her parents won't be so understanding. Or maybe they won't care at all, just as she doesn't care about their relationship. Mona groans when she hears her mother screech something, inaudible through the walls and doors, at her father. She's tired of hearing this bullshit. How is someone supposed to concentrate on their own fucked up life when they're constantly hearing about someone else's?

Mona pushes herself off her bed and marches into the living room where her parents are not so discreetly fighting. She stands in the room for a few minutes and her parents don't even realize she's there. Her hands ball into fists, tighter and tighter the longer they go without noticing her. She's always been an afterthought to them, in the background.

"Do you even care about me?" Mona finally bursts in a full yell, her voice screechy and cracking. "I've never meant anything to you. You buy me whatever I want to keep me quiet and out of your lives. You're always going on trips and I never go with you, you never invite me! Did you ever think that I might like to go to Hawaii or the Bahamas, too? Of course not, because you never wanted me. You two should have never had kids." Mona points at her father, tears streaming down her face. "You should have gotten your fucking dick cut off when you started screwing around." Her mother's eyes widen and she looks at Mr. Vanderwaal in despair, apparently not realizing she was being cheated. "And you." Mona's finger switches to her mother. "You!" she laughs "You are the worst mother. You never did anything for school with me when I'd ask. You never came to plays. When I got popular you never said anything, not a single well done. I fucking tried so hard to impress you, and I'll never be good enough. I hope I'm a better mother than you are, because I don't want my kid to be as fucked up as I am. And I don't want you in her life, ever. You hear me, both of you? You're not allowed to be in this baby's life."

Mona stops to catch her breath, inhaling a large gulp of air. Her hand is clutching her stomach; she hadn't realized her arm even moved. She looks down at her stomach, and then back up at her parents, they stand silent and unmoving. Her mother's expression slowly drifts to one of uncertainty, while her father's brow knits and his face reddens in anger. Mona's eyes widen, she needs to get out of here before he starts throwing things.

"I- I have to go." She runs out of the house without even grabbing her phone or purse, which are in her room upstairs.

Without even thinking, Mona starts running in the direction of the Montgomery's house. Its miles away, and her legs never stop running. She feels as if she is not even directing her step, her muscles moving on their own decision. White-hot anger floods her veins, and then her vision begins to cloud. Black spots appear after flashes of blinding light. She's still crying, tears dripping down her cheeks. Breath comes from her lips in puffs, her lungs feeling full and crushed at the same time. To Mona, it feels like she's drowning.

The moment that she steps foot on the stoop of the Montgomery's front door, she rings the doorbell. Her hand rests on the doorjamb while she tries to collect herself and gather some air into her lungs. Black edges slowly creep farther and farther into her vision, until the whole world goes dark and silent.

When Michelangelo Montgomery opens the door, he's baffled. _Must have been a prank doorbell ditch_, he shrugs. It takes him a moment to notice that there's a crumpled Mona on the ground, but when he does, he immediately goes into action. He lifts her carefully and carries her to lie her down on the couch.

"Aria! Help!" Mike calls from his position kneeling beside the couch, his eyes are unmoving from Mona's face. Aria clambers down the stairs and her eyes widen dramatically when she sees what all of the commotion is about. There is a Mona Vanderwaal, looking deathly pale and far too sweaty for her posh self, lying on her couch.

"What happened?" she rushes to her brother's side.

"I don't know. She was on the ground outside. I think she must've run here, I don't know why." Mike stumbles over his words. "I'm going to call for an ambulance." He quickly grabs a phone and dials 911.

While Mike talks on the phone with the paramedics, Aria silently moves to the hallway, blocked by the wall from Mike's vision. Not that he would be paying any attention to her, his eyes still haven't moved from the unmoving Mona. Aria quickly dials a number she knows by heart and speedily talks into the phone, alerting someone of the goings-on at her house. She peeks around the corner to see that her brother has started crying, he's back on his knees and gently has his hand cupped against Mona's cheek. As he slowly brushes his thumb against a small scrape, Aria realizes something.

"I think they're in deeper than I thought. I think he really loves her."

"Yeah, and she's been talking about him a lot lately in our phone calls. I don't know, Aria. This might not be as bad as you think. I mean, they're going to have a future together no matter what." The person on the other end of the conversation's voice is shaky, frantic. "I'm coming down, you can't stop me. I need to know that she's okay. And she's going to freak out when she wakes up, Aria. Ever since she found out that she's pregnant from that fortune teller she's been off of her A-game."

Aria has to recollect her thoughts. _Mona is pregnant? _It flows across her vision several times before she realizes what it means. Mike is the father. _Well, fuck._

The room is too white. Mona isn't going to like it when she wakes up. It's cold and there's a sterile smell surrounding them. Mike glances at the countless nurses and doctors as they pass the room, none of them entering. There's a steady beep coming from a machine that is watching Mona's blood pressure. Apparently, it was too high, most likely caused from stress, and it caused her to pass out. The nurses have not called Mona's parents yet; in fact, they won't unless if Mona asks that they do when she wakes. Being a legal adult had some benefits after all. Not until she wakes up and they know her entire condition. Mike shivers at the thought of what all may have happened. He gently reaches forward and brushes Mona's hair from her face. She looks so peaceful, expressionless, as if she's only sleeping.

Coffee smell fills the room, covering the scent of sterile everything. Aria offers one to her brother and he takes it gratefully. It's been a long few hours of waiting. Nothing but waiting.

They both feel the presence of another person joining them before the sound of heels hitting the tile floor rushes to their senses.

"Is she okay? Is she awake yet? Is the baby all right?" Hanna rambles quickly before making a perch at Mona's bedside. She squeezes Wren's hand tightly and dabs the tears away with a tissue that looks as if it was in a death grip for the entirety of their drive. Aria offers Hanna a coffee as well, and Wren accepts it for her. He's wearing jeans and a scrub top; he must have been at work.

"They won't know until she's awake." Mike drones. He looks much older than his age in this moment, worry lines aging him.

"Calm down, love." Wren gently runs his hand up and down Hanna's arm in a rhythmic pattern. "We needn't startle her awake. She needs to rest and wake when her body has relaxed." Hanna nods, silently agreeing, then leans back against her boyfriend. She takes a deep breath, trying to settle her shattered nerves.

Aria leans against the wall, taking in the scene. Did Hanna realize that she didn't know about the baby until she'd spilled all truth on the phone? Probably not, and it truthfully didn't matter. It took a whole ten minutes for Aria to accept that her brother is in love with Mona Vanderwaal. After she saw how he refused to leave her side, he even fought to be let into her room, she was as good as sold that they were going to be together for the long run.

It only takes a few more moments for a radical pattern of beeps to come from Mona's monitor. Mike stands at full attention, snapping back into protector-mode. Hanna stares down at her friend, watching her chest rise and fall. There seems to be a moment's pause before a deep breath fills Mona's lungs, her chest rising high. Her hands flex, as if she's testing every finger, and then her toes wiggle. Hanna puts her hand on Mona's and smiles slightly, and then her smile grows when her hand is squeezed.

"Mon? You're okay," Hanna whispers shakily. "Please." Tears once again flood her vision. Mike stands as straight as a board, watching intently as Mona's eyelids flutter then open. She looks around for a moment, craning her neck to see the IV that is hooked up to her right arm, the side where Hanna is standing. The monitor's beeps even, and Mona grimaces.

"I hate white."

"I know." Hanna laughs a laugh of relief.

"And it stinks in here." Mona's eyes land on Wren. "Well, hello there. Doctor Kingston." she grins "So nice of you to come all the way here to make sure I'm alive." Wren nods and smiles, keeping quiet.

Mona keeps her eyes from looking to her right; she knows there's a monitor from the beeping. However there's also Mike standing on that side of her, and she doesn't want to look at him just yet. She'd probably given the poor boy a heart attack. From what, she's unsure. One second she was at his door, the next there was nothing but blackness and a loud ringing in her ears.

A youngish woman walks into the room after lightly knocking to alert the group of her presence. Her auburn hair bounces behind her in a ponytail full of loose ringlets. Mona, as well as Hanna, cannot help but notice Wren watching her closely. His eyes shin with recognition.

"Hello, Mona. It's nice to meet you." She chirps, "I'm Christina, I'll be your doctor while you're here." Christina takes Mona's chart from its pocket at the end of the bed. After a second of looking at the papers, she states, "It looks like you don't have a concussion, which is a good thing. A very good thing given your state." She smiles at Mona. "Are you aware that you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's old news doll." Mona nervously quips. Nevertheless, she takes this as good news; it means she's still pregnant.

"You should be more careful of your blood pressure, it's going to more than likely be testy for you while you're expecting." Christina looks back to Mona's chart briefly then writes a few things before putting it back where it had been.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Wren pushes his way into the conversation.

"I think we may have worked together." Christina nods once. "Is it... Wren?"

"Yes." He smiles back. "I thought you looked familiar." Hanna watches between the two, moving a little closer to Wren. "This is Hanna, my girlfriend. She's friends with Mona." Christina nods at Hanna then goes back to talking to Mona.

"Would you like us to try and perform an ultra sound while you're here?"

Wren arches his eyebrow inquisitively. "Isn't it too early for that? She's only around, what did you tell me love? Three months or so."

"True, but we could try. If there's no image we could possibly still hear a heartbeat."

"If it's strong enough. She's been in a trauma, so the fetus has as well." Wren folds his arms across his chest, and Hanna instantly misses them being around her.

"Wren. Back down, she's only doing her job." Hanna pulls Wren's arms back around her and kisses his cheek. "You're off the clock right now." Wren smiles contently, having done his duty for the moment.

"I'd like that, yeah." Mona finally replies. After Christina leaves the room to fetch an ultrasound machine, Mona looks to Hanna.

"Could you guys step out for a moment?" Mona asks quietly. Hanna nods and gives her friend's hand a small squeeze before they leave. Aria takes the initiative to duck out of the room as well.

Not until she's sure that they're alone does Mona look to her right and smile at Mike. He's kept quiet this entire time, and when she looks at him, Mona realizes why. Tears stream down his cheeks and onto his smiling lips. Mona starts to sit up, but her head spins and Mike puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her movement.

"Don't. Do not move. You might shatter into a million pieces and I don't think I could take that happening. Do you realize how much you've managed to scare me?" Mike's voice is barely above a whisper. "I thought something was majorly wrong. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything, I felt so helpless. And then they started talking about the baby, and what could have happened, and I felt like a little grain of rice." He pauses to take a breath, Mona studying his expressions. "I don't think we know exactly what we're getting into, this is going to be a lot of work. A new lifestyle, really. I'm still in school, I don't know if I can do that. I want to, I really do. But things don't like to work out how I want them to."

Mona reaches up and stops him, putting a finger to his lips. "Things will work as long as we want them to. You want things to work, and I do too." her voice softens "I want this baby." she smiles widely up at Mike. "I want you, and I want this baby. I want us to be a family. If I have to wait until you've graduated then so be it." Mona's hand moves to the back of Mike's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Christina rolls a high-tech looking computer-driven device into the room, forgetting her knock of welcome this time, and forces the couple to keep their kiss chaste. After positioning the ultrasound, she helps Mona lift her gown to tuck under her chest and squirts a small amount of a green tinted gel onto her stomach. Mona lies in anticipation, not caring that her nude lace underwear is all that is covering her lower extremities. Mike puts a hand on her shoulder, the other holding Mona's tightly.

Slowly, as Christina presses the end of the wand to Mona's stomach, an image fills the screen. It's an odd black and white painting, like an ink blot that a psychiatrist would show a patient and ask what they see. Mona studies the patchy image, and her heart swells as she notices the small area that seems to be moving although the wand has stopped. A fast throbbing fills the room, like clapping from above. The sound covers Mona in a blanket and makes her feel warm, she squeezes Mike's hand tighter unknowingly and her inner self squeals with joy. She will have to shove it in Wren's face later, how strong an unwavering the sound thrums.

Mike looks at her with the same sappy look that she is sure is plastered onto her features. They surely look like the picture of a couple in love; and, finally, Mona is okay with that. Christina asks if she would like a print out of their baby's first picture, and Mona ignores her completely. She'd rather have a picture of the way Michelangelo is looking into her eyes, his blue ones shining. Never mind the red rims that surround his bright blue eyes, the happiness shining from them replaces all of the hurt that had been there moments before. Once again, Mona ponders on how she has provided that immense joy.

They will have troubles, obviously, but what couple doesn't. It is in this moment, with their child's heartbeat all around them, that Mona decides Michelangelo is the end for her. She will never need anything or anyone else. She realizes that as long as he is beside her, she will be fine. He will take care of her, despite his age and maturity level. In fact, Mike has been proving her previous thought on him to be negative. He isn't immature in the least; he's quite able to handle himself, as well as her as he has demonstrated today.

Christina puts a print out picture on Mona's bed stand table, and quietly cleans the gel off her stomach, before packing up and leaving. The couple don't even notice that she has gone, too caught up in each other. They don't break their gaze until Mona' decides to speak up.

"What do you say you take me home, tiger?"

Mike nods and smiles, helping Mona to disconnect herself from the IV and heart monitor before giving her the clothes she had been wearing when she arrived. Neither of them care that Mona hadn't actually been released as of yet, they just wanted to go home. Mike understood that Mona meant she would be staying with him tonight. What Mike did not know yet, was why she didn't care to go back to her parent's house.

The couple leaves the room after Mona changes clothes. Mike leans out to check that the coast is clear before Mona follows, and Hanna quickly takes Mona's arm.

"Are you going to be okay? How much longer are you here in Rosewood?" Hanna asks as the group enters an elevator to go to the ground floor.

"I'm going back home tomorrow, but I'll be fine." Mona smiles and pats her friend's hand. "Stop worrying about me, Han."

"We'll follow you home, and stop by. I haven't seen your place yet." Hanna smiles.

"It's not much right now." Mona sighs. "I haven't had much of a chance to decorate. I actually have Monday off work, and I was going to do a bit of shopping for decor items."

"Oh, good!" Hanna squeals. "We can help then." She glances at Wren and he nods in approval.

Mona smiles, her arm still hooked together with Hanna's. She missed this, this sense of normalcy that Hanna always brought with her. She needed more of it. Maybe a day with her best friend is exactly what she needs, and who knows when their next chance would be? Yes, this was going to be perfect. A little calm before the storm that her life was sure to become. Tomorrow Mona would return to Philadelphia, back to normal life. As normal as her life can be, that is.

_~Congratulations on your little bundle. Hopefully your baby won't turn out to be as fucked as you are. ~_


	5. Everything is fine

_Good Girls do Bad Things Sometimes_

_Chapter Five- __We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine._

"Welcome to the Mona Vista!" Mona smiles widely and ushers Hanna into her apartment, Wren following closely behind. She laughs as Hanna gasps.

"Mona! This is gorgeous!" Hanna looks around, taking in the hobo-chic decor of the small apartment. A light scent reminiscent of a tropical breeze fills the air, more than likely caused by a Glade plugged into a wall socket. The open floor plan provides a sense that the apartment is larger than it actually is, the only thing parting the small kitchen slash dining room from the living room being a half wall. There are only two windows on one wall, but they are large, almost floor-to-ceiling, and provide a good amount of natural light; their curtains are a simple black mesh-like material that allows the light to filter through even if they are drawn closed. The two cherry red walls of the kitchen, the one dining room wall an exciting lime with cream leaves that look hand-painted, and the dark plum purple walls of the living room mix together in an unexpectedly pleasant palette of colors.

"Thanks." Mona tosses her vintage L. Credi bag onto her black leather couch, it flops and folds in half as the gunmetal coloured leather is flimsy and thin to make it look well worn, she has taken to calling this purse in particular by the nickname of Leroy. Mona enjoys calling her favourite things by nicknames be them clothes, purses or people. Hanna does the same with her equally beloved Louis Vuitton, the nickname Hanna had chose for this before she'd even purchased it being Santino; she had strived so hard to afford this purse late in her senior year that she was forced to finally break down and get a job working at Otter in the King James Mall to be able to purchase this piece of art. Of course, she quickly resigned from the work force after she was a proud owner. "What's mine is yours. But, remember that also means what's yours is mine." She grins and winks playfully. "Bathroom is there." She points at a black door with white molding to the left. "Make yourself comfy while I do a couple of things real quick. Then we can go out and do something. I don't feel like staying in tonight." Mona departs into her bedroom to the right of where she leaves Wren and Hanna standing, the door matching that of the bathroom.

* * *

Wren takes in his surroundings; it is a very impressive decorating job. Here he had thought Mona said she didn't have much to make her apartment homely as of yet. She must have been joking, because the cat magnets on her black and red refrigerator greeted him with wide Cheshire-style smiles. Along with those little treasures, there is a soft plush black rug on the pine hardwood floor in the living room section. There is also a black leather sofa and two comfortable sitting chairs, one being red and the other plum. Throw pillows made from suede material; a few different shades of green and some a creamy off-white, rest on both of the chairs and the couch.

Hanna currently occupies the plum chair petting Mona's Persian cat, Priapus, whom has decided to reside on her lap. "Hey, sweetie," she purrs "long time no see." Wren chuckles, he had never realized that Hanna was a cat person.

Chuckling, Wren continues to examine the house wares. The kitchen's cabinets are cherry wood, their counters being black and white marble. A stainless steel sink is set into one counter-top, leaving one actual counter-top available to set things on or to prepare food. On the wall, above the cabinets with counter-tops, there are cherry wood shelves. A red microwave sits on one, as well as a green coffee maker that looked to have not seen use in a few days.

The small dining table and its two chairs match the cherry wood for the cabinets and shelves, black suede cushions on the seat of the chairs. Candles are dotted everywhere, one on the dining table, one on the counter-top, a few on a black painted wall shelf in the living room. The few scattered pictures on the walls could be mistaken to be hand-drawn sketches. One sketch is of a cat, there are a few of girls in dresses, one of a meadow, a few flowers, and another of a quaint house that looks oddly familiar.

Wren glances back to Hanna, who is still petting the cat. He looks from the cat to the sketch on the wall. It takes him a moment, before a realization comes to him. He turns back to Hanna, and asks "Does Mona draw?"

"Yeah, she does a bit. Did she hang some up?" Hanna looks over her shoulder to see that Wren is looking closely at the sketches. "You should see some of the ones that she's done of shoes and things. They're really good." Hanna smiles warmly. "I personally think she's good enough to be a designer, but she doesn't agree." Hanna shrugs.

Her eyes follow Wren as he walks over and sits on the couch at the end closest to her. "I've tried to talk her into it before." Hanna sighs. "She's so hard on herself, really. I don't understand why. I really hope that the place she's working at now sees her potential like I do. She shouldn't be stuck behind a cash register; she has the mind of an artist hidden deep down. I think she just needs an opportunity to let it out, let the creative juices flow."

Wren shakes his head; he had noticed how Mona puts herself down as well. Perhaps it was her upbringing or something that he wouldn't know, but then why doesn't Hanna? The two girls told each other everything, or so it seemed. They'd had their rough patch in school for a few years, but had worked through it together and were now stronger than ever before. Hanna had told him about their long night in a beach house with vodka and gin. The two girls had learned together that it was not wise to mix your drinks in that kind of a fashion; and the result was a long night followed by a long morning filled with a pair of migraines.

Wren leans over and scratches Priapus' head; he receives an appreciative purr in response. He would have to chat with Hanna later about possible pets that they might attain in the future. Actually, he had a certain kind of animal in mind, as odd as it might sound he's personally fond of birds.

* * *

In the comfort and security of her bedroom, Mona's toes sink into the plush cream carpet. She tugs her bright aqua blue hoodie over her head. Her white v-neck tee shirt clings to her body. It isn't as bad as she imagines it to be, of course. She glances to her mirror that sits atop her short dresser and leans back against the lavender painted wall; her shirt seems to reveal a thickening middle section and, her eyes may have been playing tricks on her, her chest looks a little swollen. Looking through her drawers, she pulls a new bra and a soft pink cotton shirt out and then puts them on her bed, a simple twin sized mattress covered by a royal purple comforter that has golden crowns in various sizes and designs scattered around. She has had this bedspread since she was a mere age of seven, and she'd chosen to bring it along for sentimental reasons.

Mona had asked Hanna before they began their journey to Philly if it was noticeable, and she had said no; as did Mike, but they do not know her body as well as she does. Mona knew she was beginning to show, hence the ultra conservative choice of clothing today. Wren had also tried to assure her that it was 'a bit too early, dear' but nothing could console Mona.

She sighs and looks through her closet at the dresses, jackets, and skirts hanging on their wooden hangers. She plucks a floral patterned jacket that reminds you of Mary Poppin's carpetbag and tosses it into her bed, it lands next to the shirt and bra she had placed there previously, and then she searches through her skirts. She decides on a navy blue pleated one, with a small pink lace band on the hem, which reaches to right above her knees.

After changing her clothes Mona leaves her room only to spy Hanna sitting in her favorite chair, petting her beloved kitty, and Wren examining her apartment as if he's looking to move into the place. She places her jacket on the back of the couch to alert them of her presence then grabs her phone from Leroy's insides; and smiles at the text from Mike she must have received while driving home.

"_miss you. call me when you find a doctor you like. I want to look at them before you go, make sure they're ok. ;) gotta keep my girl safe._" Mona chuckles as she reads, and shakes her head as she replies.

"_None yet, and hold back will ya? I can hear you growling at all of the potential obs all the way over here. Just cause they're gonna get to look at me all over. ;) Jealous much?_"

Mike instantly texts her back, "_well, duh._" she laughs and puts her phone back in her purse. Mona looks up to see Hanna watching her, leaning forward in her seat with her hand on her elbow and elbow on the arm of the chair.

"What?" Mona snaps. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I've never seen you like a guy this hard." Hanna chuckles. "And to think that it's little Michelangelo Montgomery."

"Don't call him that, he doesn't like it." Mona rolls her eyes. "And I'd better like him. All the trouble he's given me." Her hand absentmindedly goes to her abdomen.

"I see right through you, miss." Hanna stands up, putting Priapus on Wren's lap. "You can't fool me!" She grins and wags a finger at Mona. "You love this boy, and you know it." Mona blushes a little, a rare sight, and quickly tries to cover it up, fishing for her keys within her purse and then putting it on her shoulder when she has retrieved her house key.

"So, where are we going? I know where five different Starbucks are around here, and I could show you where I work. Of course, Wren can be dropped off at the local hospital to critique their work." Mona smirks at Wren, and he laughs a little.

"Am I really that bad? Must you tease me so?" Wren stands, taking Hanna's hand as she grabs Santino. Together the group leaves the apartment to walk down the seven flights of stairs.

"Yes, you are." Mona quickly replies, trying not to trip down the stairs in her black patent leather heels.

"No you're not." Hanna defends, laughing. "You only critique them when we have to make a visit because someone broke her heel and twisted her ankle." She looks meaningfully at Mona.

"Oh, sure. Blame me." Mona folds her jacket over her arm and leads the pair down the sidewalk to the closest Starbucks. "Blame the one that got pushed and broke her favourite shoes."

"For the last time, I didn't push you. You tripped, you're a klutz." Hanna pokes Mona's arm and they laugh together.

Mona couldn't describe how immensely good it felt to be with her best friend, even Wren made her feel better these days as he's become an extension of Hanna in her mind. She hopes that this day spent with them would help her build up the courage to pick out a doctor, perhaps Hanna would even help her decide. Heaven forbid that she asked Wren for his advice; Mona was worried that he would suggest himself. That was a definite no.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking and small casual talk, Wren holds the door to Starbucks open for the girls. They enter and immediately a tall, well built, and a clean-shaven faced African-American man sporting a bit of an afro on his head and donning a floral printed dress shirt, ironed tan slacks, and what looked to be Armani shoes greets Mona.

"Mona, doll. Where have you been? Your vacation was far too long." The man hugs her and Mona laughs.

"It was not, you big baby." She playfully slaps his hard chest. "I was only gone for a weekend."

"That is far too long. We fall apart without you on the floor with us." He smiles, his teeth strikingly white against his dark skin. Hanna taps Mona's shoulder while staring up at the man. Mona looks over her shoulder at her friend and laughs again.

"Stop it Hanna, this is Ti. I told you all about him, remember?" Mona giggles and smiles widely.

"Oh!" Hanna gasps. "You didn't say he was this good looking!" All three laughs together and Tiberius bashfully wave his hand in dismissal.

Wren joins the girls and looks between them and then at the slightly intimidating in height man. He stands close to Hanna, taking her hand in his. Without even offering an explanation, Mona allows Tiberius to buy her drink and thin bagel as well as Hanna and Wren's drinks. The foursome sit together at a table outside, Mona and Hanna both requesting a table with an umbrella, as they don't care to pull their sunglasses from their purses yet. Purses rest in a chair along with Mona's jacket and a conversation ensues about everyone's careers.

It doesn't take long for the subject to shift to Mona, everyone seeming to team up on her about her situation.

"You really should finally find someone to make sure everything is going okay in that womb of yours, Wren's right." Hanna leans back, her sugar free iced coffee long ago finished.

"Yes, doctor man knows the truth." Tiberius agrees and smiles at Wren who silently holds Hanna's hand in his lap, still unsure of the man. Mona notices and laughs at him, throwing her head back.

"Are you afraid of the big black gay man?" She finishes her drink, the second berry smoothie of the day. A plate sits on the table with a few crumbs left over from her bagel, as well as another that holds a few scones that everyone had nibbled on, she will probably take two home and Tiberius the last one.

"No." Wren mumbles and Tiberius chuckles, flashing his smile again. "Not at all, I've known a number of people that prefer to date the same sex."

"Oh, really Wren? Like who?" Mona asks.

"And don't say Emily." Hanna adds. Wren pouts at Hanna, knowing he' been beat by the unstoppable duo.

"Fine, fine. You win." The girls chuckle, and Mona grins. Conversation averted.

"You'd best not be thinking you're left off the hook, Mona." Hanna points at her. I'll talk to you about it later. Mona groans, of course. At least they would have the conversation in privacy now. She had talked Wren into letting Hanna stay with her for the night, Wren taking their car back home, and Mona will bring her home tomorrow. "But, in the mean time, where are we going to shop?" Wren groans and Tiberius chuckles.

"You can come with me, if you would like." Ti offers. "I'm meeting some other guys to watch the hockey game."

"Will Rex and Tim be there?" Mona raises an eyebrow.

"You know it, girl." Ti grins and Mona laughs, patting his arm.

"You're as crazed as a girl with a crush about Rex. When are you going to ever have a full conversation with him?" Mona inquires.

"Whenever he decides that he plays for my team." They laugh together, Wren's brow half furrowed.

"Are all these guys you're meeting gay?" Hanna gasps and slaps his arm.

"Go with him! You'll enjoy it and tell me all about it later." Hanna turns to Tiberius. "Take care of him, Ti. He's precious cargo." Tiberius nods and chuckles.

"I can see that. I promise he'll come home in only a few ragged shards." He stands, taking a scone in his hand, and Wren reluctantly leaves with him.

"Now." Hanna turns to Mona. "We shop, until you talk to me about what you're not talking about to anyone. I need to know these things, as I'll be the aunt. Because aunts are obviously the coolest family member that anyone could ever possibly ask for."

Mona sighs; she was hoping she could have avoided this topic for a little longer. She isn't sure what she's doing yet, other than actually keeping the thing. Maybe while talking about it she will slowly put everything together.

"Well, we could go to the library and look in the phone book. If you'd really like to help me pick one. I could give them all a call and decide who sounds the least like they only are in their profession to look at girl's vaginas." Mona stands, putting her Aviator sunglasses on and deciding to leave the last two scones for Hanna to take. She does so, putting them in a zip-lock bag in her purse; Hanna always carries those baggies around.

"As if you don't have three in your contacts already and simply won't call them until you're tied down and forced." Hanna looks at Mona knowingly, she was exactly right.

"How do you even do that?" Mona digs her Blackberry out of her purse as they start walking. She points in a direction and mumbles that the best stores are that way, then goes into her contacts and starts dialing offices in alphabetical order.

* * *

"Okay. Yes that sounds fine. Uhm, I'm free on Friday afternoons. Seven is a little late, could it be earlier? 4:45 sounds good, yes, thank you. I'll come then." Mona hangs up and looks at Hanna, who is at her door handing a $20 bill to the pizza delivery guy that has provided them with their large extra cheese for the night, over her shoulder. She turns to her TV and shakes her head at the scene from The Notebook that it has paused on; leave it to Hanna to make her watch these sappy movies.

Hanna comes back to the couch and sits next to Mona after putting the pizza box on her dining table. Two cups with diet Sprite sit on the floor, carefully placed in spots where they won't be tipped when the girls stand up, the curtains are drawn and the candles scattered around are lit to provide lighting. Mona has a glass of wine in her hand, after protest from Hanna, and Hanna has brought a paper plate with two slices of pizza with her. She offers Mona one and she waves it away as she presses play on the remote.

"That smells terrible, get it away from me." Mona's nose wrinkles and Hanna chuckles.

"Really? Does your pregnant nose not like greasy slices of heaven?" She takes a bite and chews as Mona's skin pales. It only takes her a few more moments of the smell drafting to her nose to force her to stand and briskly walk to the bathroom. She just manages to close the door and drop to her knees before her stomach rejects the smoothies, bagel, and scone that she had had earlier.

In a half a minute, Hanna was knocking at the door, asking if she was okay. Mona would quip back at her, if her mouth wasn't occupied. When Hanna didn't receive a reply, she opens the door and leans on her knees next to Mona, holding her hair away from her face. It takes Mona a few moments to finally stop throwing up, and then she begins dry heaving for long minutes after that, but eventually she leans back against the soft green painted wall and stretches her legs out in front of her.

"Thanks. You didn't have to. I'm used to it by now, really." Her throat burns and her legs are cramped from being folded underneath her for the duration of her stomach's cruel treatment. But when she looks at Hanna she manages a small smile.

"You're wrong. I did have to, because you're my best friend; and, you would do the same for me." Hanna smiles back and sits next to Mona on the floor. She runs her finger along the grout between the small black and white tiles. It's a wonder that both of them can sit side-by-side, as the bathroom's size is lacking. The shower slash bathtub takes up one entire wall, the toilet shoved as close as possible next to it, and the sink to the right of the toilet. The toilet tissue doesn't even have a place on the wall; instead, it rests in a basket on the floor, along with a trashcan, underneath the sink. A medicine cabinet with a mirror door is on the wall above the sink, obviously holding Mona's toothbrush and other various toiletries.

"Well, thanks." Mona takes a hold of the sink's edge and stands up, her legs a little shaky. "It's not like I'm getting much sympathy from anyone else." She sighs and walks back to the living room. She sits in the red chair, slouching and stretching her legs out. Priapus senses her discomfort and stretches as he stands from his nap; he then comes over and rubs against her leg. Hanna picks him up and puts him on Mona's lap, as Mona pets her cat her facial expression softens.

"Why are they so upset with me? No matter what I do. They haven't called to see if I got home okay, they didn't say a word to me when I went to get some things at their house before I left to come back home and they barely said a word when I told them I'm pregnant." Mona left out that she didn't give them a very long opportunity to say anything before leaving after she fed them that tidbit of information.

"Your parents have always been like that, hon." Hanna sits on the couch, laying her legs out-stretched to be comfortable. "What do you expect? They're not going to change overnight."

"They never cared when I had good grades; they never cared when my grades dropped. They never cared when I was in clubs at school, and they didn't care when I left all of the clubs. When you would come over I never asked if you could stay the night, they simply weren't interested and would always brush me away when I would try to ask." Mona breaths out shakily. "They weren't interested in my life, and they never will be. I told them that I wouldn't let them be in her life... I think I really meant it." Mona looks to Hanna for support and she receives an ample amount as Hanna nods in agreement.

"I think you're right. If they don't want to be part of your life then why would they get to be in their grandchild's?" Hanna smiles a little and tries to change the subject. "You think it's a girl?"

"Well it had better be. Boy's clothes are boring." Hanna chuckles and Mona manages to join her for a moment. They both turn to the movie and watch in silence for a while, the movie actually nearing its end.

"You know, I saw this girl the other day that kind of looks like Allie. Only her hair is dark. She was walking out of the building that I hope I can get to work at. Wouldn't it be cool if we'd work together? I think she looked cool." Hanna ponders aloud.

"Just don't let her take over my spot if you do, okay?" Mona smiles.

"Of course, you're locked in for life." Hanna smiles back and Mona gets up and moves to the couch, lying with Hanna. They twist their legs together to save space and comfortably fit resting with Hanna against the back of the couch and Mona in front of her.

During the scene where Noah and Allie are lying together in Allie's bed, a tear falls down Mona's cheek. It takes only a second for more to join it, and a steady flow begins making tracks down her face. She's sure that Hanna notices, but she doesn't speak up on the matter. As the movie goes on Moan's body begins shaking with sobs, her face unattractively becoming blotchy from crying. She never cries. Leaders do not cry. Tonight, however, Mona is not a leader; she is a girl with a lot of problems chasing her in the shadows. She will have to work through them all, and most likely on her own.

"I don't want to be like my parents." She manages to say, albeit shakily.

"That's the first step to being a good parent, I think," Hanna holds her close, her cheek resting on Mona's head, "admitting that your parents were shitty and that you want to be better than them. Personally, I think you'll be a good mom. You have a big heart, Mona. You just need to put it in the right place now, and I think you will." Mona pushes herself closer to her best friend, letting her words sink in; perhaps she was correct, once she's in the position she might fall into the right pattern to follow. One could only hope.

Meanwhile, Mona would have to continue to trudge on through the storm that was brewing in her mind and heart. There are many questions that still need answered to her, and she isn't even sure if she wants to know the answers. As the movie draws to an end and the credits roll, Mona closes her eyes in deep thought and decides within herself that things were going to have to change; and soon, for the best of the small thing that wasn't letting her eat most of her favourite snacks.

As Mona's breathing evens and steadies, Hanna hugs her closely; the two girls slowly fall asleep on the couch, forgetting about the pizza waiting for them on the table. What Mona does not truly realize is how much Hanna wants to help her, how much she will help her. They might be closer than ever now, but after everything that Hanna plans to help with they will be even closer to each other. In fact, future Mona would look back on herself in this moment and shake her head in wonder of how much she worried, if only she'd put more trust in her friend she would have never shed a tear in frustration.

_~Aw, Mona doesn't want to turn out like her terrible parents. Too bad a temper runs in the genes. ~_


	6. Will you hold on to me?

Author's Note : Hello all of my lovely readers. Just here to let you know how much I love each and every number that you all represent, haha. Thank you for the reviews and for giving my story a chance. Also, thank all of you who have looked at InvisibleDisaster's story of which this is a companion, When you take me in your arms & drive me slowly out of my mind. She is an incredibly talented writer, and in fact, she has helped immensely in writing this chapter in particular. She's been helping with outfits and other things all along, but in this chapter we went back in forth in the dialogue as I offered what Mona would say and she replied in Hanna. It proved to be very effective and I hope you enjoy the outcome as we're doing it again for the next chapter. :)

I apologize for how long it has taken me to post this chapter. I am not sure why I haven't posted it until now as I have had it waiting in my documents for ages all ready to go. I do have to warn though, that I won't post any more until my above-mentioned friend also continues her story. She has taken a break to deal with the life of a student and it is very commendable that she is working so hard to keep her grades up this year so please do not complain about her lack of updates I also apologize in advance for any mistakes in this chapter, as I said this has been sitting in my documents for ages and I felt the need to post it so I have not read it over again. Thank you. Enjoy and review my loves.

Good Girls do Bad Things Sometimes

_**Chapter Six - Will you hold on to me? I am feeling frail. Will you hold on to me? We will never fail.**_

After taking Hanna back home, Mona did not have the time to stay as she had to return home quickly to make it in time to arrive at work -she had decided to work Monday so that she would not have trouble on Friday in cutting her day short for the appointment she has booked, the week zips past Mona's eyes.

It is now Friday, and Mona is leaving Vagabond for lunch. She's not sure where she is going yet, but preferably somewhere far away from the office where she has an appointment at 4:45, she does not want to see that ugly building until she absolutely has to go there at the pre-scheduled time. She has been sneaking glances at her phone all day, contemplating paying the fee for cancelling an appointment on the day that it is set to occur.

Her hair swings behind her, the ponytail that she has put it into for the day high and tight, as she walks. The black pants, black shirt, and black shoes of her uniform are suffocating her, it's nearing a staggering heat of ninety degrees Fahrenheit, as she walks purposely to the nearest ice cream stall set up outside on the sidewalk. Her thoughts wander as she waits for her ordered cup of mint chip, and continues while she saunters back to stand inside the air-conditioned building of her career. Of course, she has to stay within the first doors of the entrance; a small sign on the wall stops her from going into the actual store with food or drink, heaven forbid that someone would make a mess in the high-end store.

Hanna had called her this morning, reminding her that today was the day and she was on her way down. She will meet her at the address Mona gave her, the building that keeps popping into Mona's thoughts. Mona has missed several calls from Mike this morning, who she is avoiding talking to today. She does not want to answer his prodding questions. When they had spoke last night he asked her repeatedly about where she would be going today, which doctor she had asked for, and if she was sure that she definitely did not want him to come. She has made it very clear that she does not want him to come, he is being far too clingy for her liking, and she is punishing him today by not talking to him until he stops calling every half hour.

Mona's Blackberry buzzes from inside her small black clutch purse that hangs from her shoulder thanks to the long silver chain it has attached. She pulls it out with one hand and checks the time; of course, yes, it is Mike again. Guess that's another hour that they won't be speaking. She puts her phone away again only for it to buzz once more. Mona groans and looks at the screen, Hanna. She does not want to talk to her right now either. All Mona wants right now is to enjoy her mint chip ice cream, and then go back inside and finish her shift. If she can make it through her shift, Ti is not working today so she feels especially lonely; she will consider today a success.

Between not talking to Mike and Tiberius not being at work, Mona's nerves are frying quickly. Even though she is really punishing Michelangelo, it feels as if she is also punishing herself. It is unfair and extremely questionable how attached she feels to him now, almost as if she had grown an invisible cable that connected her to him overnight. It puzzles her, and she does not like the feeling; her heart tugs her to answer with each call and her stubbornness tells her to shut her phone off, which she would choose was not very sure in her mind yet.

Tossing the now empty cup and plastic spoon into the trash can so conveniently located in the entrance, Mona takes a second to get out her compact mirror and lipstick to fix what she is sure has turned into a disaster. After making sure that her red lipstick is only on her lips and not smudged everywhere else, she pushes the door open and walks back inside to finish her shift for the day.

Hanna and Mona walk into the building and the smell of extremely clean and babies enters their noses. It is a conflicting smell, and it makes Mona's nose twinge. At a glance, the waiting area is not that bad. There is an area with toys for toddlers and the rest of the room has comfy couches as well as wall-mounted televisions. They are playing the news, of course, and neither girl is very interested in that horrid mess. Hanna sits at a couch that has a coffee table in front with about a dozen magazines scattered about. Mona swallows and walks up to a glass window that has a clipboard setting on the ledge for people to sign in, she signs her name at the top available line then joins Hanna on the couch.

It does not take long for her to hear her name come from a small woman's face in the window, now open and a young woman smiles at her.

"Hello, Mona. It's your first time here, yes?"

"Yeah, uhm, I talked to Mandy on the phone." Mona bites her lip, hoping that she did not remember the wrong time.

"Yes, that's me." Mandy offers her a clipboard and pen. "If you could just fill these out for us so we can keep the information on file."

"Sure." Mandy nods in thanks then closes the window.

When Mona sits back down next to Hanna, her friend leans over and reads some of what is 'needed information'.

"Do they really need to know all of this? Like, how many sexual partners? How is that relevant? Only one of them knocked you up." Hanna raises an eyebrow. "What about this one" she points on the paper "with all of these period symptoms." She has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "They get really personal, here. Huh?"

"Shut up, Hanna." Mona hisses and turns away, filling out all of the most embarrassing questions she has ever had to answer.

Once filling out the two pages required of her to fill out, Mona takes the clipboard back and Mandy takes it from her. Once she sits back down again, for what seems to be the hundredth time, Mona tries to relax. She avoids looking at anyone else, even Hanna who is flipping through a random magazine from the table, and tries to stop wringing her fingers.

It seems to take hours for her name to float into her ears from the doorway that leads out of the waiting room and into the actual business end of the building, but it is really only fifteen minutes. When she stands, Hanna next to her, her head spins. She is not sure if she wants to do this anymore. Mona nervously grasps for Hanna's hand and holds it tightly before walking to meet the woman waiting at the door. While walking to an examination room, Mona's grip never slacks on Hanna's hand. Maybe she should have let Mike come. Was not allowing him to come mean of her? It is good that he wanted to come, honestly.

Mona's head is swimming as they enter a room with a stool, two chairs, a sink with a counter, and a table-looking thing that Mona does not want to look at never mind sitting or lying down. The colors of the room are all earthy tans and browns, with hinting accents of red-orange, at least those aren't puke inducing.

After making a note of her weight, how rude to ask her to stand on a scale before even introducing herself, the nurse tells Mona to make herself comfortable and please take a seat on the table, and the doctor that she picked to see today will be in shortly. As if that would make her comfortable.

Mona groans dramatically as she hoists herself up to sit on the edge of the table; her legs swing back and forth, the black flip flops on her feet hanging precariously from her toes. She messes with the hem of her white and navy blue horizontally striped T-shirt while nibbling aimlessly on her bottom lip -she is on the verge of giving herself a cold sore from all the nibbling she has done lately- and her cotton shorts stick against the tan vinyl of the table as she squirms. Mona looks up to Hanna and smiles a little at her best friend who has a plastic representation of the inside of a uterus in her hands.

"I never realized how disgusting our insides look, ew." Hanna frowned at the item in her hands, turning it around, looking at it from all sides. Mona giggles, all of her worries slowly disappearing as she watches her friend's animated facial expressions.

"You're not even looking at the vagina one," she points at it setting on the counter, "it's so much worse. And, oh look!" She laughs. "That one teaches you how to put that contraceptive thing in. So totally going to try and remember that."

"You definitely should." Hanna giggled, raising an eyebrow. She put the plastic representation back where it belonged and picked up the vagina one instead. "Wouldn't it be so much better if we were guys? Just imagine how carefree we'd be."

"Definitely, swinging an elephant trunk between your legs makes you carefree." Mona laughs. "We have found the secret to a happy life." She shakes her head. "Will you stop touching everything? Who knows what kind of weirdo creeps have touched that before?"

"It sure does." Hanna protested, quickly putting the plastic vagina back, rubbing her hands against her skirt, disgusted. "No birth control you have to remember taking regularly, no unwanted pregnancy risk, nothing. And you can screw around without being labeled as a slut for all eternity. Sounds pretty damn sweet, doesn't it?"

"I don't know, I think knocking a girl up would be just as traumatic, for a decent guy anyway." Mona shrugs, going back to staring at her black painted fingernails. The doctor she has handpicked chooses this moment, as those words come out from her lips, to knock lightly and enter the room. A blonde man, with his hair trimmed close to his head, smiles in greeting at the girls. He offers his hand to Hanna first as she is closest to the door, and after they shake hands he turns to Mona and smiles warmly.

"Hello, Mona. I'm Travis." He holds his hand out to shake Mona's hand and receives a small giggle from the girl as she does just that. "But, I'm sure you knew that since you requested to see me today." His bright white teeth continue to dazzle the girls as he moves to sit on the stool, he looks at the clipboard he holds in his hand. "You said on your form that you think you might be pregnant?"

"Yeah, uhm... well, yeah. I am, cause I've seen it on an ultra-thingy already." Mona chuckles, at a loss for words. Travis is fit, his muscles obvious under his scrub top, and she had not expected that. She glances at Hanna and has to hold back a laugh at how completely disinterested her friend appears to be.

"Well, since you've got a guarantee already we'll just make sure everything is going on perfectly happy in there." He writes then sets the clipboard on the counter before standing again. "Would you mind lying down for me?" Oh, of course. The only time a guy this cute and age-appropriate will ever ask her to lie down for him. She obeys and he walks over, gently lifts her shirt and then feels around her stomach; his hands a little cold, Mona bites her lip and looks up at anything other than him.

"Any tenderness?"

"Oh, no." She stutters. "No, I'm good today."

"She spewed her lunch the other day." Hanna chimes in, giggling at her friend's obvious discomfort.

Dr. Travis stops pressing his hands against Mona's abdomen to go over to the counter and open the cabinet below the sink. To Mona's despair, he pulls a back-closing gown out and hands it to her.

"Please put that on for me. You said on your papers that you have never been examined, so we can give you a full look today while you're here. I'll come back when you're changed." He smiles at her then leaves to give the girls' some privacy.

Mona looks over at Hanna and sighs in defeat. "Are you going to help me get this thing on?" She stands and starts to pull her shirt off over her head. "I was hoping they wouldn't make me do all of this stupid bullshit. I knew I was asking for too much." Mona hisses.

"At least you don't have to lie around with your ass uncovered that way. Seriously, who wears shorts to such an appointment?" Hanna teases, apparently oblivious to her friend's bad mood. She takes Mona's shirt from her and hands her the gown in return.

"Someone who is feeling very bloated today and didn't feel like trying to make herself look pretty for once." Mona looks down at her stomach before pulling her shorts off and then putting the gown on so that the gap with ties is on her back. She turns so her back is to Hanna, "Want to help me tie it? I can't reach any but the top one."

"Of course, that's the reason why I came in the first place." Hanna announces a bit too cheerfully and reaches out, quickly tying the gown. "And you're all good." The blonde pats her shoulder before she sinks down in her chair again, pulling out her phone.

"You are such a great help, Han. Thanks a bunch." Mona rolls her eyes and pulls the material so it is tight against her front. "Can you tell?" She looks at her friend with large, round eyes that make her look very much like a young child asking her parents if she could please have a new toy.

"Hmm what? I'm sorry, I had to congratulate my boyfriend, whom I thank each and every day for not having me knocked up so far, on this heart transplant he gets to do and all." She quickly looked up at Mona's stomach, carelessly tossing her phone in her purse. "Honestly, I think so. I mean, it's not much but - yeah, there's definitely a tiny hint of a bump." She says softly, smiling when she sees Mona's expression.

"Damn." Mona mumbles. "I was hoping I could keep that from happening for at least a few more weeks." She lets the material fall loosely to its unflattering rectangular shape again and sits back on the table. "I'm going to turn into such a fat-assed whale. Aren't I?" She sighs, her mood once again changing directions.

"No, you're going to turn into one of these fabulous pregnant women that spread their pregnancy glow all across the state." Hanna said, keeping her voice as soft as it was before. "You're no Kim Kardashian, Mon." Mona pouts her bottom lip out as it trembles.

"Stop trying to make me laugh, goddamn it!" She pulls her lip back to nibble it gently. "Can't you tell that I'm a mess over here? I can't decide if I'm mad or upset or excited; and all you're doing is trying to add more emotions to the list." Mona giggles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of that." Hanna giggles as well. "Well, what do you want me to be? Shall I get mad? Oooh, shall I call Mike and scream at him until he agrees to rip his testicles off?"

"That might be entertaining, actually." She smiles and laughs a bit. "It's weird, I've never once been mad at him." Mona shrugs. "It's not his fault; he's just a little kid that got super excited at the chance to have some fun." She blushes lightly, looking down at her toes.

"Okay, no threatening Michelangelo then." Hanna bites her lip, afraid she might be about to say something very stupid. "Mon, I've always wondered... Did you just not use anything at all?" Looking down at her hands, she fiddles with one of her bracelets, convinced that Mona was already preoccupied glaring her to death.

"What are you even asking?" Mona laughs. "If it were you sitting up here and I asked you that question you would be over there killing me right about now." She continues between fits of giggles then suddenly decides to get up and randomly sit on Hanna's lap. "You should call him when we leave. He would get so jealous that I let you come."

"What, I so wouldn't." Hanna gasps, pressing her hand to her heart. "Honestly. I'd tell you every little thing about my birth control issues right now if you asked me." She giggled, wrapping an arm around her friend. "So, you'll really let me mock your little lover boy? Yaaaaay." She cheered, tossing her hair back with a stereotypical diva move.

"God, Hanna. Stop making yourself sound like a perfect little wife!" Mona laughs, remaining on the blonde's lap. Before she gets to continue, Dr. Travis knocks on the door and opens it to enter. He smiles at Hanna and Mona knowingly and the pair giggles before Hanna whispers.

"Hey, no need to insult me, your immensely devoted moral support." She pouts. "As if I'm wife material." Hanna winks at Mona and takes her hand.

"Oh god, Han. No." Mona laughs then gets up and sits back on the table. Dr. Travis watches their little exchange curiously, his expression making Mona launch into another session of giggles. He doesn't ask, but it is obvious that he now thinks the two girls are a couple.

As the doctor moves over to Mona, guiding her to lie down with his now warm hands, her thoughts wander away from her. She tries to picture what Michelangelo is doing right at this very moment. Perhaps he's playing video games on his Nintendo 3DS, or even his laptop. Maybe he has decided to sulk the day away, closed in his room with all of the lights off while he plays the playlist of songs that Mona and he had made a few weeks ago. Depression may have set in, her very own lack of calls sending him spiraling downward from feeling separated. Mona truly hopes that he is out with the boys, maybe practicing his skill at riding his new trick bike at the skate park. She does not want his mind to be on her all day. However, her thoughts seem to continue drifting to him, never mind her protests.

As she vaguely feels the doctor's hands move on her, she can faintly hear his voice telling her things that she should be listening to as he says them. Mona simply cannot help that she isn't very interested in the one-sided conversation that she is expected to be a part of; as her thoughts envision Mike out having fun her jealous side rears its head.

It overtakes her quickly, this feeling coming from deep in her chest. From somewhere deep inside of her, warmth fills her body and completely fills her senses. It feels as if she is lifting, although she is aware that she is lying down on the table, higher and higher into the clouds. In her absentminded thoughts, Mona has allowed her feelings to overcome her; and, to be honest, she quite likes the feeling that it is providing her.

Sound and touch stop, Mona's not sure if she has fallen asleep or Dr. Travis has finished with her. When she opens her eyes, she had not noticed she had closed them, she sees that he has stopped. He is looking at her expectantly, probably waiting for her to do or say something. Then she glances away and notices that he has set the stirrups up on the end of the bed. While Mona's eyes war with Travis over whether or not she's going to move and put her feet into the metal contraptions, Hanna's phone decides to ring, the sound briefly fills the room; she smiles widely, proud, as she reads the text, which is no doubt from Wren.

"Aww, my boyfriend just got done with this surgery and wants to know how you're feeling because he just so happens to be the sweetest guy on the planet." Mona looks over at her gushing friend and rolls her eyes then smiles a little.

"Well, tell him that I am currently arguing with my new friend here that I do not, in fact, want to put my feet in those terribly menacing looking stirrups. Also, that I do not want him messing around with anything lower than my waist or higher than my third rib."

"Okay, that's going to take me a while to type." Hanna deadpans, actually quoting Mona in her text as much as she possibly can. Unsure whether her friend is seriously about to refuse to let the doctor do his job or just joking with her, she continues. "You know... if you're not pleased with Dr. Travis, you should have just let me take you to New York and Wren would've gotten you an appointment with Dr. Brewer. But if this isn't anything personal, you should just let this poor guy do his job. He's trying to be nice and patient with you anyway, isn't he, Mon?" The blonde presses the green Send button on her phone and quickly puts it on mute before she makes it disappear in her purse, flashing Mona a sweet smile.

"Hanna." Mona wants her voice to sound defiant; however, when she replies to her friend only by saying her name her voice breaks and reveals her insecurities. "Hanna, I-" she takes a long breath, her chest rising and then falling when she slowly lets the air escape through her lips, "I'm scared."

Dr. Travis moves to sit on his stool, writing the few things he has gathered from what Mona had let him do, and waits for what he is sure will happen between the two girls. Even if they are not a couple, it is obvious that they are close, and he is sure that the blonde will talk Mona down to a point that she will let him perform the rest of his job.

Hanna's smile vanishes instantly as she hears the mixture of sadness and fear in Mona's voice. She takes her hand in both of hers and gives her a tight squeeze. "Mon, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. In fact, I am fairly certain that everything is perfectly all right. But we'll never know if you don't start being your usual fabulous self again and face your fears. Otherwise, you'll just keep making yourself feel horrible. I mean, if you want, I can get you out of this gown within seconds and take you back home but that way, you might never get to experience the relief you'll feel when you find out that all your worries were completely unnecessary. Alright?"

Mona's lip quivers, her eyes tearing up as Hanna speaks. She lies stiff as a board on the table except for when her hand squeezes Hanna's hands back. She has never liked the idea of coming in to a gynecologist, hence why she never has, but Hanna is making far too much sense right now for her to continue being so stubborn and afraid. Slowly, she stops biting her lip and nods her head a little. "You're right. I know, you're right. I'm just- What if something's happened? When we saw her before that doctor didn't say much..." Mona trails off, her voice fading before she takes a large gulp of air to try to bring her courage. "As much as I might hate the idea of this whole thing, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I really don't see why anything should have happened to her in the meantime." Hanna says soothingly, smiling at her softly. "It's not like you've really done anything to put her at risk. And should something have happened to her, which I highly doubt, the earlier we find out about it, the better are our chances to help her, okay?" Mona nods again, her eyes not leaving her friend. Dr. Travis decides to take this moment to speak up.

He clears his throat. "If you're overly concerned, we could try a transvaginal ultrasound. That would give you a better picture of your uterus." Mona turns her head to look at him as if he is a madman, she's been arguing with him about a speculum being put inside of her, and now he wants some sort of electronic machine all up in her business. As Mona glares at him, she squeezes Hanna's hand, hoping that her friend will back her up in the matter.

Hanna waits a moment for Mona to speak up but takes it upon her to let Dr. Travis know about her wishes when she keeps quiet. "Thank you for the offer but I really don't think that'll be necessary just yet. Right, Mon?" She glances over to the brunette, hoping to receive at least a nod as a response.

Thankfully, the brunette lets out a breath of relief, nodding her head emphatically. "Just, you know. The normal one, that doesn't involve a dildo." She smiles a little, having done some research before her visit to know what her doctor could offer her so she could make comments when she turned them down. Dr. Travis nods and goes back to looking bored, as he is still on pause for finishing his examination.

Hanna bites her lip, obviously trying to hold back a giggle, induced by Mona's comment. "Now you're being a good girl." She purrs and raises her eyebrows suggestively, hoping her friend might actually appreciate her attempt to brighten her mood again.

Hanna remains at Mona's side when she finally convinces herself to move her shaky legs and place her feet in the stirrups. When Dr. Travis looks over to see what his patient is doing he almost trips in his rush to come back over, eager to get the rest of his work done quickly as to not miss his window of opportunity.

"Keep talking to me, okay? I don't care if I'm not talking; you'd better not shut up. I don't even give a flying fuck about what you're saying; just make noises that sound like an intelligent sentence."

"Sure." Hanna smiles, clearing her throat. "I shall just tell you about my apartment since you haven't gotten around to visit us in New York yet. I expect you to stop by before you give birth to Mike's spawn, though. I will not accept any lame pregnancy excuses, oh hell no."

"Of course, I'm dying to see your place." Mona squeaks, desperately looking anywhere but in the direction of her nether regions. Her gaze locks on the ceiling above her and squeezes Hanna's hand as Dr. Travis continues his examination, now sitting on his stool at the end of the table.

"You'll also have to spend the night. We have two guestrooms, so you can choose where you want to sleep. I'd recommend the one next to the bathroom this time, I suppose." The blonde rambles on, trying to get Mona's mind off the procedure.

"Yeah, that one would probably be best." Mona nods tightly. "Unless if it's a tiny bed, cause I can't stand not being able to move around when I'm sleeping. You know? I feel trapped or something." Mona rambles, her words rushing from her mouth. "I'd probably be better on the floor because of that, actually. So I can just roll around everywhere."

Hanna giggles slightly. "Don't worry; all of our beds are queen-sized. We have sophisticated taste in furniture, you know. I'm sure you'll like it."

"I know, I got a glimpse-" Mona stops mid sentence when something particularly uncomfortable happens down below only to swallow and grit her teeth a little, which makes the rest of her words come out in a slight hiss. "When I dropped you off, I saw inside. It looked really clean. And very, uhm, white?" Mona's eyes close for a minute before she lets her breath out.

Hanna tenses a bit, feeling her friend's discomfort, but quickly lets her body relax again to not upset her even more. "Well yeah, I guess you could say it's very white. And clean. I try to tidy it up when I'm like, completely bored out of my mind but I guess most of its cleanliness is thanks to Wren. So much for me being perfect wife material." She giggles slightly, glancing at Dr. Travis to make sure he is only doing what his job entails.

Mona smiles, freely once again, as Dr. Travis wheels his stool back over to the counter, writing more; his instruments left on a small metal tray in the opposite corner of the room. She sighs of relief and squeezes Hanna's hand with gratitude before shakily sitting up, being fed up with all of this lying down. "Thanks, it means a lot that you came today."

"No need to thank me. How could I not have come?" Hanna smiles at her and pecks her cheek. "That wasn't even that bad, was it?"

"What do you think?" Mona glares at Hanna. "I know that they encourage visits every so many weeks, but I don't think that will be happening. I hate doctors, really. Hospitals just scare me." Mona shivers a little, trying to get Hanna to sit next to her by tugging on her hand. Hanna immediately obeys and sits down next to the brunette.

"Hospitals aren't even that bad. They can be a fun place to hang out, in fact." She shrugs and wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer to her.

"Yeah, says the girl with a doctor as a live-in boyfriend." Mona smiles, leaning against the blonde. Dr. Travis finally turns to them and smiles.

"Thank you, Mona. If you do choose to come back again, you won't have to go through all of that." He states encouragingly. "I'll go and get an ultra sound machine, the normal kind I promise. You can change back into your clothes now if you'd like." He smiles again before ducking out of the room.

"Thank God, there's a breeze coming in through the back of this thing." Mona laughs and stands up, she quickly changes her clothes then sits down back next to Hanna, if not a little closer.

The blonde puts her arm around Mona again and lets out a small sigh. "You know..." She pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to be an insensitive bitch talking about me now but... Sometimes I just really wish we had moved to the same city. It's not that I'm not happy to be living with Wren, oh God no. And New York is lovely as well, it's just that I get so incredibly lonely from time to time and once you-" she stopped, feeling guilty to bother Mona with her ridiculous problems. It's not as if she didn't have enough crap on her mind already. Mona definitely didn't need to add worries about her to her own worries."Never mind, I was just being stupid for a moment."

"No, I know what you mean. I wish we were closer too. Who knows, maybe someday I'll move." She shrugs. "Although, now that might take a few years." Mona sighs and buries her face against Hanna's neck, her head resting on her shoulder. "You're my main bitch, always will be. No matter what. "Mona smiles widely.

Hanna giggles, lightly stroking Mona's back. "I know, hon, I know. Nothing can tear us apart anymore." She smiles back at her. "Oh my God, I'm going to be your little princess's Godmother, right? Okay no, it might be a bit too early to bother you with that stuff already."

"What? No. I was going to ask if you would." Mona smiles widely.

"Awwww, shut up, you were?" Hanna smiles from ear to ear, her eyes actually start to water. "Oh my God, I'm alright, it's all cool, I'm cool, calm and collected." She squeals, calming herself with a deep yoga-sequel breath.

Just as Mona starts to say something, now rubbing her friend's back gently, Travis comes back in with the familiar looking ultrasound machine and smiles at the girls as he puts it in position beside the table they are sitting on. "You'll need to lie back down, Mona."

"You really know how to ruin a moment, dude. You know that?" Mona laughs. He chuckles, shrugging, and stands waiting for Mona to comply with his previous statement.

"He's a natural." Hanna joins her laughter and quickly stands up to make room for her to lie down. She sits back down on her chair, peeks at her phone without taking it out of her purse, then looks back to Mona, and offers her hand again. Mona smiles at her and shakes her head just a little, to say that she is okay now, as she lies down. She gently lifts her shirt before the doctor gets the chance to, he smiles at the change in her cooperation and proceeds to put the gel on her stomach which makes her giggle from the cold and wet feeling on her stomach.

"That stuff seriously feels weird, like there's jell-o on my stomach." She giggles some more. As Dr. Travis takes the wand and presses the end against her skin, Mona reaches out for Hanna to come over and watch with her; dark brown eyes glance at the screen on the machine without blinking. Blue eyes soon join in as Hanna quickly stands up and sits on the edge of the bed, staring at the screen as if she was hypnotized. The fuzzy black, white, and grey image shifts and moves with static as the wand moves around on Mona's abdomen.

"I can't seem to-" Travis begins then smiles as an odd shape stands out on the side of the screen. He moves the wand until the blob is in the middle and Mona squeals a little at once again seeing her little thing. "Ah, there it is. Knew it was in there," he chuckles, "must be camera shy."

"My kid? Oh, hell no." Mona laughs.

"From this position," Travis leans closer, still smiling, to the screen briefly then stands tall again, "I could give you a guess on the gender. That is if you're curious to know." Mona looks at Hanna, unsure if she is curious for the answer or if she could just wait.

"I don't know. Do you want to know? I keep calling it a girl, and I hope it's a girl and all, but who knows."

"I think we should just give it a shot." Hanna said nonchalantly, trying hard to hide her excitement. "Do you know if Mike wants to know?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't really matter, I guess." Mona shrugs in reply, and then turns to Travis and nods. "Sure, tell us."

"Well, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you'll be happy to know it looks like a girl." He chuckles again as a picture prints for Mona to keep. He hands it to her and shuts the machine off. "I hope that helped take the sting away for you. If you're making another appointment just stop at the front desk. It was nice to meet you both." Dr. Travis smiles and leaves the room, the door slightly ajar.

"Well, that's good news. Plus, it didn't look like it had octopus arms." Mona giggles, standing up and putting her purse on her shoulder.

"See? I told you everything would be perfectly fine." Hanna beams, picking up her purse as well. "Octopus arms might have been kind of cool, though." She grins at her friend, raising her eyebrows. "You might have gotten to raise a superhero in that case."

"No thank you." Mona giggles and takes Hanna's hand as they walk out of the building. "Am I seriously showing all that much?" Mona raises an eyebrow questioningly. "I've been going on jogs when I can."

"No, you can only see it if you focus really hard and look at your stomach reaaaally closely." Hanna giggles, looking around as if she was looking for someone.

"Oh, okay." They walk to Mona's car and she unlocks the door. Before getting in, she looks at Hanna and laughs. "What are you looking for? Like, are you having a seizure or something?" Mona laughs again and goes to get into her car. As she sits down in the driver's seat a certain Michelangelo Montgomery steps out from behind a tall bush and smiles at her through the windshield. Mona gasps and covers her mouth, her eyes tearing up. She quickly gets back out of the car and almost trips to get to Mike and hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, making everything else around her fade away. The only other thing she is vaguely aware of is that Hanna is still standing there, a knowing grin on her face.

Mona snaps out of her alternate reality and points at Hanna. "You. You were texting him too, weren't you."

"I might have told him when and where your appointment took place and when we'd presumably be done here." Hanna shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. "Good surprise?"

"The best!" Mona squeals and takes Hanna's hand then pulls her over. One arm around Mike and the other around Hanna, Mona is in her happy place. Love surrounds her, warmth filling her and making her feel like a newly baked cookie. She could get used to this feeling; it is nice to feel as if someone needs you. Needing them just as much is something new to her as well, always having been an independent.

Honestly, though, Mona could stay in this moment forever. Having Hanna and Mike around her is proving to be a source of constant encouragement. She still has yet to understand completely what Mike truly means to her, other than the father of the child she will be having, although her feelings are becoming steadily clearer to her. It is evident to her now, how she really feels about him, but she has yet to say it aloud in acknowledgment, let alone tell him how she feels. Sure, he has confessed to her, but she is not so easy to give up her freedom. Mona chuckles at her thought, her freedom will not be around much longer even if she doesn't tell Mike that she loves him.

It feels to Mona as if she's due for another vacation, she will have to wait a few weeks before requesting of course. A few days with Mike, a few days with Hanna, and a whole lot of time to think and not worry about anything but her and her friends.

_~ Forever is a long time, an almost impossible concept. However, the best friendships are built on it. That is what makes them so amazing and special. Friendships that last forever, the truest form of love, are worth all of the money and happiness in the world. Those few luckiest enough to have them should hold that treasure close to their heart. ~ _


End file.
